rio 2 alternate story
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: What is there was no loggers how would the story go on find out here
1. Chapter 1

"The fall out"

Blu returns back to the nest in a bad mood after the conversation he had with Blu sees Jewel alone in the nest and the kids are not present,he decides to talk to Jewel about their plans."Jewel can I talk to you for a moment."Blu said."Yeah?"Jewel said as she walks towards Blu."I been thinking that maybe it is time to go home."When Blu mention this,Jewel turn and looked at Blu."Yeah,I been thinking about that Blu,I mean we found our own kind and we are birds and we are supposed to be living in the wild and not in Rio."Jewel tells Blu about her thoughts and Blu was shocked when he hears this."But we had a plan,help Linda and Tulio find the tribe and then go home."Blu says but when Blu mentions about Linda and Tulio,Jewel got irritated "Blu can you just forget about Linda and Tulio."Jewel said." Blu this is home,the kids are thriving here and I am with my family,how can this not be home."Jewel said when Blu hears this,a sudden rushed of emotion how's through him."Home?how can this be home when I tried my best to fit in and everything I do is I can't live my life knowing that everyday I am that much closer to losing my mate to another bird.I can't live with that kind of pain!Maybe Roberto is right,I am not welcome here and I don't even Belong here and you and the kids will be better with Roberto."Blu says angrily."Blu what are you trying to say?"Jewel asked."If you like it in the jungle,you can stay I am going back to Jewel."Blu says and he flew away,leaving Jewel shocked as to what just happened.


	2. love hurts

"The confrontation"

At Eduardo nest,Eduardo,Roberto and a few Blue spix macaw are discussing about what to do after they lost their part of the brazil nut groove.

"Roberto I need your best man on the Job we need to find another source of food quick."Eduardo ordered Roberto

"Dont worry Sir we are on it."Roberto and the rest of the blue spix macaw are about to leave the nest went Jewel flew in and grabbed Roberto by the neck and pinned him down to the floor

"Jewel what are you doing!" Eduardo and the rest of the Blue Spix macaw present tries to get Jewel off of Roberto.

"What did you say to him!" Jewel shouted at Roberto who is still struggling to breath.

"You can't expect him to talk if you are standing on his throat." Listening to Eduardo,Jewel releases her grip on Roberto neck.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Roberto said in his own defence.

"DON'T YOU play dumb with me WHAT did you tell Blu!"Jewel shouted at Roberto,Jewel sudden anger shocked Roberto which cause him to fall.

"Speaking about Blu where is he I still have a score to settle with him!"Eduardo asked Jewel.

" He's GONE Dad,He left."A sudden rush of emotions overcomes her which cause her to shout at Eduardo as tears started to roll down her face.

"That great,it save me the trouble of chasing him out." Eduardo statement cause Jewel lose control of her emotions.

"See Dad that why he left..." Jewel struggle to continue as she use her wings to wipe her tears away.

"Ever since we got here we have been doing nothing except making him feel like an outcast,he was dosmaticated for 15 years and we expect him to adpat to a new environment in just a few days how is that fair to him?He was always there for me when I needed him but when he needed me u wasn't there for he causing us to lose the But grove was Gods way of letting him get revenge for the way we treated him,like karma we deserved it."After listening to what Jewel said,Eduardo is speechless, he felt guilty for the things he said.

" Oh and Roberto even if Blu is gone,my love is still with him you can forget about us being together."Roberto was about to speak but was cut off by Jewel.

"And if Blu is not here,this isn't home for me." Jewel finishes and leaves the nest.

"Jewel where are you going." Eduardo shouted but Jewel ignored was about to fly after her but was stopped by MiMi.

"Let her go Eduardo, you need to trust her to make the right choice."listening to MiMi,Eduardo stopped and clam himself down." I just hope she can make the right choice."Eduardo said to his sister.

"Get your things kids we are leaving."The kids looked at Jewel,unsure of why they are leaving.

"But Mom I thought you always wanted to be here."Bia said

" I wanted to be here with my family and if Blu isn't here,thats no family "

"Wait what do you mean by Dad not here?" Carla asked

He left,but we are going to find him"Jewel left their nest and finds that Nico,Pedro and Rafael are waiting outside.

"We are here to help." Rafael said."Thanks Guys"Jewel and the rest of the bird head out to the direction that Blu went


	3. Chapter 3

Blu is halfway through his journey back to Rio when his wings started to ached as his being flying non-stop for the past few hours.

Blu stopped on a roof of a motel to rest."Jewel can you..."Blu is in the middle of asking Jewel to help him with his wing but then he remembers that he left Jewel.

Tears started to roll down Blus face as he thought about the good time he and Jewel had together."It was great while it lasted."Blu said to himself.

A car parked at the outdoor carpark of the motel and the driver opened the car door to allow air in as he sat in the music from the car was loud enough for Blu to hear.(Bad day by Daniel Powter)

The music caused Blu to lose control of his emotions as he started to sob uncontrollably."Why are you crying you made the decision to left Jewel it was for her good."Blu told himself as he uses his talons to wipe his tears away.

"But why does it still hurt so much?"Blus attempt to stop crying only make it worse as more tears started to roll down his face.

'What was i thinking."Blu said to himself

"That's the problem Blu you were thinking when you made the decision to leave but did you stopped and use your heart to feel and make the decision."Blu hears a familiar voice coming from behind and he turns around and sees Rafael.

"Rafael how did you find me?"Blu asked curious as to how Rafael found him so quickly.

"While it was certainly not hard to spot a Blue macaw since you are the only want left out here."Rafael replied as he sat beside Blu and the edge of the roof.

"Why are you here anywhere don't you have a audition to hold?"

"I do but my friends are much more important to me."Rafael words made Blu smiled a little as Blu felt lucky to have such good friends

"Thanks Rafael at least someone still care about me."Blu said with a sad and depressed tone.

"I am not the only one who cares about you,Jewel and your kids they too care about you don't tell me you don't know that."After hearing what Rafael said,Blu gave Rafael a weak laughed

"What do you mean by the care about me?they probably celebrating with the rest of the tribe that I am gone now Jewel can be with Roberto like how she always wanted and the kids will have Roberto as a father I bet they already forgotten about my existence."

After Blu finished,Rafael did something that Blu wasn't prepared for,using his wings Rafael slapped Blu acrossed the face which cause several of his feathers to fall off.

"What was there for!"Blu shouted at Rafael after recovering from the slap.

"Are you even listening what you are saying?you made it sound like it was Jewel who broke up with you let me remind you Blu you were the one who decided to leave her."

"Do you really have so little trust in your family that you think they will be celebrating that you are gone?"Rafael said before he could continue Blu interuppted.

"While if they are not celebrating then where are they if they really needed me they would have came to look for me."Blu said

"They are searching for you!they are worried for argued with Eduardo for you she stood up for you when Eduardo insulted you she even left her own father and the whole tribe just to find you."

After hearing this,Blu begins to feel guilty for having little trust for his family especially about the things he said about Jewel.

"You see the sacrifices Jewel made for you?This shows that she is grateful for all the sacrifices you made for her and now she is returning it to you anh have you been gratwful for all the things she did for you?Is saying that she is going to cheat on you for Roberto a way for you to show gratituide?"Blu hung his head low as he thought about what Rafael has said.

"Now Blu I want you to use your heart to feel before you make the decision if you insist of leaving that i will not stopped you."

Blu knew that he didn't need to think about it at mind was set he is going to get Jewel back.

"Hey Rafael thanks for your help i know what to do now."Blu said but Rafael was no longer looked around the rooftop for Rafael but stopped when he saw Jewel standing in front of him...


	4. Chapter 4

Blu and Jewel stared at each other,no one said a ,Nico,Pedro and the kids watch from a tree,all nervous as to what will happen.

"Hey...Je...wel"Blu could barely speak,sense of guilt have overcame him and he felt that he has no rights to talk to Jewel after having so little trust for her.

"Hey guys lets give him a little help change the mood by that i mean get rid of that sad song that is coming from that car."Rafael pointed to the car that is still playing the song(Bad day).

"Don't worry we are on it."Nico reassures Rafael.

Nico,Pedro and Carla flew to the car and change the radio channel.

"Nope too rock and roll,nope this one is to sad,nope,nope,nope."As Carla switches the Radio channel,Nico and Pedro listens for the perfect song but after going through servers channels they still couldn't find the right song.

Carla changes the channel one more time and this time they found the right song.(here's to never growing up)

"Perfect!"Nico and Pedro shouted in unison.

Back on the roof,Blu and Jewel continues to look at each other no one knew what to say.

What Blu hears that the song has change,he knew that the Nico and Pedro is setting the mood for this chance,Blu spoke.

"Jewel,I know that I have been jerk and i have been embarrassing you with all the stupids things I done since we got here and when i could not longer take it i just left you and the kids and I did't even stopped for a second to think about how you felt and the worst of all I did't even have any trust in you that you will not leave me for Roberto If you could forgive."

"Blu I should be the one asking for your forgiveness."Blu felt confused by what Jewel said.

"Why you did nothing wrong."Blu said

"you been trying you best to fit in for me and all I even did was shut you were always there when I needed you but when you needed me to support you,I was against you not supporting I knew that being with Roberto makes you uncomfortable I would have if you could forgive me."Before Jewel could finish,Blu mustered his courage and kisses Jewel.

"Does that answer your question?"Jewel smiled at Blu,happy that he have forgiven her.

The two kiss as the sunsets and Rafael,Nico,Pedro and the kids watch from the side happy for Blu and Jewel.

"If you don't like the amazon we can move back to Rio."Jewel tells Blu as they separted from the kiss.

"Are you kidding me?don't worry I will find away to make the amazon our home."

Carla,Bia and Tiago flew up to the roof and the family hugs each other.

In the distance,Roboto is seen peeking thought a hollow in a tree."Why can't I get rid of that stupid bird."Roberto says as he flew away.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the tribe,Eduardo and Mimi are still awake,Mimi is worried for Blu and Jewel but Eduardo only cares for Jewel.

"I don't know why she has to go against me what does she see in Blu anyway."Eduardo exclaimed.

"Why must you be so hush on Blu you should give him a chance to prove himself."Mimi said

"I gave him a chance and what happen we lost our entire food source!"

"It was an accident Eduardo you think he wanted it to happen and you are also a reason why we lost our food source."Eduardo was shocked after hearing this.

"What do you mean i am also a reason if Blu have passed the ball to Roberto like i told him it wouldn't have happen."Eduardo said in his own defence.

"He was trying to prove himself if you haven't be so hush on him since he got here he would not have to prove himself to you that he is not useless."When MiMi finishes,they hear screams coming from outside the hollow.

"Fire!"One of the macaw shouted.

"What how is that possible!"Eduardo and Mimi are both shocked that a fire could have started.

"Mimi i need you to gather everyone at the pit of doom."Eduardo ordered MiMi.

"But what about you?"Mimi asked.

"I have to see if we left anyone behind."Eduardo replied.

"Be safe."Mimi left the nest and shouted for everyone to gether at the Pit of doom.

The fire soon spread to most of the tree but this did not stopped Eduardo.

"Hello is anyone still here!"Eduardo shouted as he falling off from trees.

"Help!"Eduardo hears a faint cry and sees a blue figure moving in tree that is partly on fire.

Without thinking Eduardo flew into the hollow of the tree."Are you fine?"Eduardo asked.

"Yes."The baby blue macaw replied.

"Where are your parents?"Eduardo asked.

"I don't know i lost them in the baby macaw replied.

"Don't worry i will get you out of here,follow me."Eduardo and the baby macae leaves the most of the trees are engulfed in flames and the smoke makes it almost impossible to see or breath.

"Try not to breath as much as you can."Eduardo said.

As they could not see,Eduardo could not dodged a falling tree trunk,He was and the tree trunk falls to earth.

Eduardo is pinned down to the floor by the bruch and can get up.

"Continue flying straight you will reach the pit of doom everyone is there!"Eduardo abouted to the baby macaw but the baby macaw did not leave.

"What about you?"The baby macaw asked.

"I will be fine now go!"Eduardo ordered.

The baby macaw left,leaving Eduardo looked at the burning forest around him,he knows that this is the end for him...


	6. Chapter 6

Eduardo close his eyes,knowing that its the end as he start to lose consciousness due to the lack of oxygen.

But when Eduardo feels that the weight of the trunk is gone,he opens his eyes.

"Roberto"Eduardo said,happy to see his friend.

"We have to go."Roberto and Roberto left the area just in time as a tree beside the area they were at collapsed.

The sun has rise and Blu and his family are sleeping peacefully on the rooftop of the motel,completely unaware of the fire.

With the sun in the sky,it started to get uncoftablely heat was to unbearable which cause Blu and Jewel to woke up.

"Good morning honey"Blu said as he yawns.

"Good morning Blu"Jewel said as she kisses Blu.

"Lets move the kids to the hollow it getting realy hot."Jewel suggested.

"Good morning guys!"Nico,Pedro and Rafael shouted as they flew over.

"Where did you guys go?"Blu asked.

"We went to get breakfast."Rafael and Pedro each are carrying two mangos while Rafael carries four mangos.

"Thanks guys you save me the trouble of getting Breakfast."Blu said as he carried Tiago and Bia to the hollow and Jewel carried Carla.

"Anytime blu."Nico said.

"So what are you guys planning to do?"Rafael asked as they took a bite of the mangos.

"There's two options on is to go back to Rio and give Eduardo time to clam down or two return back to the tribe now and i will probably have my head chop off."Blu said whoch makes the rest of the birds present laughed.

"While is all up to Jewel to decide."Blu looked at Jewel waiting for her to answer.

"Maybe we should go back to Rio and let my Dad cool off first before returning and i am pretty sure that's what you want Blu."Jewel said which maked Blu face turned red with embarrassment that he was so predictedble.

"Alright we will wait for the kids to wake up and then we will head back to Rio."Blu announce.

"Hey birds you guys ok?"Three red macaw flew passed the hollow they Blu and Jewel abd asked them,making Blu and Jewel confused.

"Yeah why would we bot be?"Blu asked.

"You guys are the Blue macaws right leaving in that beautiful place with the waterfall yeah that was a fire right?"The red macaw said.

"What there was a fire."Jewel is shocked,she gets worried for her father and the rest of the tribe.

"Is everyone fine?"Blu asked.

"We dont know where they went."The read macaw said.

"Thanks for the info."Blu said as the red macaws flew away.

"Blu"Jewel was interrupted before she could finish.

"I know change of plans we are going back right?"Blu looked at Jewel who is stunned by how Blu knows what she was going to say.

After the kids woke up and had breakfast,they left and flew in the direction of the tribe.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the pit of doom,MiMi is still trying to calm all the birds down.

"Everyone please calm down!"MiMi shouted at the top of her lungs but the commotions make it almost impossible to hear her.

"How is things?"Eduardo asked Mimi who is catching her breath from shouting too much.

"Not good,they want answer they want to know how could a fire started?"MiMi said after she caught her breath.

"I also want answer it dosen't make sense for a fire to start itself."Eduardo told his sister.

"So you are suggesting someone started the fire?but who would have done that?"MiMi asked as Roberto flew over.

"I know who started the fire."Roberto said.

"Who?"Eduardo and MiMi said in Unison.

"Blu."Roberto said which shocked Eduardo and MiMi.

"How do you know that?"Eduardo asked Roberto.

"There was no fire until Blu came and his has that fanny pack which have everything and after how we treated him it makes perfect sense for him to get revenge."Roberto said,Eduardo do not want to believe it but Roberto have a point.

"Fanny pack!"Eduardo shouted angrily.

"Come on Eduardo this is ridiculous what prove do you have that it was Blu."MiMi said in Blu defense.

"There's no need for prove stay out of this sis."Eduardo said.

"Roberto I want your best bird on the job find Blu and bring him back!"Eduardo ordered Roberto.

"Got it"Roberto brings a couple of other Blue spix macaw and sets out to find Blu.

Blu and the rest of the bird are still flying back to the tribe.

"Hey Jewel i am sure they are fine."Blu said,trying to comfort Jewel who is worried for her family.

"I hope so."Jewel mumbled.

"Dad look!"Tiago looked at the direction that Tiago is pointing at and is horrified to see thick black smoke.

The birds flew to the direction of the smoke,not knowing the horrors that awaits them.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh My God!"The birds said in are all left speechless the once beautiful place they were leaving in is now destroyed.

"Jewel are you ok?"Blu asked as he saw Jewel tearing up.

"Lets just find the tribe."Jewel said

"I think I hear them."Bia said as she pointed to the direction of the pit of doom.

"Then thats where we are heading."Blu said as they flew to the pit of doom.

When the pit of doom came into view,Jewel is relieved,the whole area was filled with the blue macaws which means everyone made it out.

When Blu landed in the pit of doom,all the birds became slient as their attention now is on Blu.

"Jewel why are they looking at me?"Blu looked over to Jewel,scared by all the eyes that are on him.

When Eduardo hears Blu voice,he flew over and grab Blu by the neck and pinned him onto the ground leaving everyone present shocked.

"Dad what are you doing get off him."Jewel tries to push Eduardo off Blu but she was not strong enough

"Restrian his friends."Eduardo oredered a few Macaws present to form a circle around Jewel,the kids,Nico,Pedro and Rafael preventing them from helping Blu.

"You have the guts to come back here after burning our home to the ground!"Eduardo shouted at Blu who is stugglling to breath.

"Dad get off him it wasn' him who started the fire i was with him all night there's no way it could be him!"Jewel shouted at

Eduardo but Eduardo did not losen his grip one bit.

"Sorry Jewel i wish that i could believe you but i can't."Eduardo said as he turned back to look at Blu.

"I will KILL you now!"Eduardo shouted as he tighten s is grip on Blu neck even struggles to get free but could't.

Jewel could not just stand by and see her mate being killed,anger soon took over her."I will not let you kill him!"Jewel shouted as she charge at One of the macaw that was macaw prepares to stop Jewel but Jewel is just to fast.

"Get off him!"Eduardo turned around and was kicked in the face by Jewel which cause him to lose his grip on Blu and fall.

Eduardo is shocked,his own daughter him acrossed the face for another male.

"Blu are you okay?"Jewel asked Blu,worried about his condition.

"I am fine."Blu said weakly.

"Blu you have to go now,before my dad"Before jewel finish Blu interuppted.

"I am not leaving,leaving will only make it look like i am guilty.i did not set the fire and if you guys don't believe me i will find a way to prove it."Blu said.

Eduardo who is still recovering from the shock of being kicked in the face by his own daughter did not say anything.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lock him up"Eduardo ordered a few macaws to escort Blu to a makeshift prison cell.

"No Dad you can't lock him up his innocent!"Jewel was ignored by Eduardo.

"Don't worry Jewel I will be fine."Blu said as the macaws brought him to the prison cell.

'Mom where are they taking Dad?"Tiago did not replied as she starts to cry.

Soon night falls and all the birds return to their temporary nest in the trees that surround the pit of doom.

"Is Dad going to be fine?"Bia asked.

"Don't worry Bia your Dad is innocent he will be fine."Jewel replied but deep down,Jewel have doubts if they will ever find evidence to prove Blu's innocence.

"Ok Mom good night."Bia said as she closes her eyes.

"Good night Bia,Good night Blu."Jewel said with a depressed tone.

"Hey Jewel you ok?"Roberto asked.

"Lets talk outside."Jewel said as they flew out of the hollow to talk so as to not wake the kids.

"Jewel that's no point to be sad over Blu he burn our home to the ground!"Roberto said.

"It wasn't him he was with me the whole night."Jewel said in Blu defence.

"Jewel why are you lying for him?"

"Roberto do you really think i am dumb?I know that you peeking at us when me and Blu made up you saw him there with me!Tell me the truth Roberto why are you doing this to Blu?"

"Looks like there's no point hiding the truth from you.I set the fire."Roberto said,which shocked Jewel.

"Roberto how could you!"Jewel shouted.

"I needed to get rid of my first plan failed i had to come up with another one which is to frame him for burning our home and knowing how stupid Eduardo is he will believe everything i said."

"Why do you need to get rid of Blu?"Jewel asked.

"You want answer you will have to follow me."


	10. Chapter 10

Blu is kept in a hollow of a tree and tied up with a entrance of the hollow is guarded by two Blue macaws.

"This is great,tied up in hollow and treated like a criminal and I will probably get exceuted by a crime i didn't commit."Blu said to himself.

"Hey you quiet!"One of the Blue macaws guard shouted which scared Blu.

A few miles away,Jewel is following Roberto to a location that only Roberto knows.

"Where are you taking me?"Jewel asked.

"Relax we are reaching soon."Roberto replied.

Roberto stopped on a tree brunch and Jewel stopped shortly afterwards.

"Why did we stopped?"Jewel asked.

"Lets get something to eat."Roberto pluck a fruit from a tree and passed it to Jewel.

"This is good,what is this?"Jewel asked after taking a bite of the fruit that Roberto gave her.

"Glad you like it,are we ready to go?"Roberto asked as Jewel finishes eating the fruit.

They continue their flight until they reach a small opening in the jungle that is surrounded by trees.

"Why are we here?and you haven't given me answers!"Jewel shouted at Roberto.

"I just want you to meet my friends Jewel."Roberto said.

"Friends?"The trees beside them started to shake as Military macaws landed on them.

"Hello Roberto."One of the military macaw said as he approaches Roberto and Jewel.

"I don't like your Friends Roberto,I am leaving."When Jewel tried to fly away,her whole body started to ache and became numb which cause her to crash back to earth.

Jewel lied on the ground in pain she couldn't feel her body.

"Great job Roberto and don't worry the pioson from the fruit wouldn't kill you."The military macaw immediately remenbered the fruit the Roberto gave her.

"Roberto how could you."Jewel said weakly as she starts to lose consciousness.

"I am sorry Jewel but i had too."Roberto said.

"How about Blu why did you ."Jewel is getting too weak to continue.

"I had to get rid of him,he was always so alert and he always with you and with him around my plans wouldn't work."Roberto said.

"Are you two done with your chit chat!"The military macaw shouted.

"We had a deal Max I got you Jewel where is my sister!"Roberto shouted at the military macaw whose name is revealed to be Max.

"Relax she here."Two other Military macaw drags a unconscious Female Blue macaw out from the shadows.

"Sis!"Roberto shouted.

"Relax she's fine."Max said.

"Now bring Jewel over and you can have your sister back."Max looked at a now unconscious Jewel and hesitated,feeling guilty for the things he done.

"What are you waiting for don't you want your sister!"Max knowing that there's no other choice drags Jewel over to Max.

"Good."Max said as Roberto puts Jewel down beside him.

"Now get your sister and leave before we changed our minds."After hearing this,Roberto uses his talons and carried his sister and flew away.

"Now that Eduardo will know the pain of losing his own daughter."

(It may be very confusing to know what is going on in this chapter but i promise that the next chapter everything will be explain clearly.

This is chapter 10 so how is the story so far do you like it?tell me in the review thank you.)


	11. Chapter 11

The sun has rose in the amazon,Carla,Bia and Tiago woke up and find that their mother is missing.

"Hey Bia have you seen Mom?"Carla asked as she yawns.

"No but i bet she just went to get breakfast."Bia replied when Eduardo entered the nest.

"Good morning kids where is your mother?" Eduardo asked.

"We don't she was gone before we woke up." Bia replied.

"How about When Mom comes back we will tell her you are looking for her."Bia suggested.

"Thanks that will do."Eduardo replied before he left the nest.

A few miles away in a tree next to a waterfall,Roberto and his sister is seeking shelter in the hollow.

Robert sat beside his sister,not knowing when she would wake at his unconscious sister,Roberto decided to sing his sister favorite song when they were little,hoping that this will wake her up.

As Roberto sang the songs,he had flashbacks of the good time he and his sister had before she was taken away from him when hey while young.

"Sis?"When the flashbacks stop,Roberto saw his sisters eye lids moving.

"Brother?"Roberto sister said weakly as she opens her eyes.

"Cyan!"Roberto shouted in excitement as he hugs his sister tightly with his wings.

"Cyan I never thought i would see you again."Roberto told his sister as tears of joys started rolling down his face.

"Brother I am hungry."Cyan said weakly due to her lack of energy.

"Stay here I will go get you some fruits."Roberto told his sister before leaving to get food.

Back at the pit of doom,its already afternoon and there still no sign of Jewel.

"Hey Bia i am starting to get worried its afternoon and Mom is still not back yet."

Carla told Bia as they wiated in the hollow waiting for Jewel to return.

"Me too."Bia replied.

"I sure Mom is fine."Tiago said trying to cheer his two sisters when Eduardo entered the nest.

"Is your Mom back?"Eduardo asked.

"No"The three kids said in unison.

"This is strange where could she have gone.I am taking any risk i am sending a search party to find your Mom."Eduardo said.

"Can we help?"The three kids asked.

"No is safer for you to stay here."Eduardo replied to the disspointment of the kids.

"Hey whats the commotion about?"Mimi asked as she entered the hollow.

"Sis great timing i could use your help right now."Eduardo said.

"What is it?"

" Jewel is missing I need you to tell everyone to keep a look out for Jewel."Eduardo said.

"Sure Eduardo I hope Jewel is fine."MiM said.

"By the way have you seen Roberto?"Eduardo asked.

"No he was gone this morning when i wen to his nest."MiMi replied.

"What!we have to missing birds?I better get a search party quick."Eduardo said as he left his nest.

"Kids don't worry we will find your mom."Mimi reassures the kids before leaving.

The news that Jewel is missing quickly spreded,soon everyone in the tribe was aware of it even Blu.

"Let me out i have to find Jewel!"Blu shouted as he gets increasingly worried for Jewel.

"Relax Eduardo will find her soon you just stay in there and be quiet!"The Blue macaw that was guarding The entrance shouted.

(explanation for what was going on in the previous chapter we be in the next chapter?,)


	12. Chapter 12

"Cyan!I got mangos."Roberto said as he entered the nest after going out to find food.

"Thanks Bro"Cyan said as she took a bite of the Roberto realized that Cyan looks sad.

"Hey what's wrong why aren't you happy?"Roberto asked.

"I'm happy to be free it's just that."Cyan stopped halfway.

"Just that what?"Roberto asked.

"How did you get me out?"Cyan is shocked that Cyan is asking this,he did not know how to answer.

"Answer me Roberto before Max knock me out he said that you were going to trade Jewel for me..Roberto please tell me that you did not trade Jewel for me."After hearing this,Roberto hung his head low.

"I'm sorry Cyan i did what i had to do to get you out."Roberto said in a depressed tone.

"Roberto who could you do that!"Cyan shouted,shocked by what Roberto had done.

"I couldn't bare to be apart form you any longer,for the past ten years i have living in regret for not taking much better care of i had the chance to get you back i just.."Roberto stopped it was emotionally too painful to continue.

"Roberto I appreciate you getting me out but knowing that Jewel is sacrifice for me to get my freedom,i will never be able to live happily."Cyan said,slightly calm down after hearing what Roberto said.

"What do you suggest I do?"Roberto asked.

"Go back to the tribe and tell Eduardo what happened I am sure he will be able to help."Cyan suggested but Roberto

Immediately rejected the idea.

"No,Eduardo will have my head if i told him."

"Then what do you want to do?"Cyan asked.

"We will have to save Jewel but we are going to need a little help."Roberto said after thinking for a while.

"Just come with me but i am going to need your help."Roberto and Cyan left the hollow and few in the direction of the tribe.

Night falls and Eduardo and his search team returns back after a day of searching and still not finding any signs of Jewel.

"How did it go?"Mimi asked after Eduardo returned.

"Not good we found no trace of her how about you anyone reported seeing her?"

"No"Mimi replied,leaving Eduardo disappointed that there is no sign of his daughter.

"We will just have to keep searching tomorrow now time to get some rest."Eduardo leaves Mimi nest and heads back to his own.

At the hollow where Blu is kept,as usual it was guarded by two macaws.

Roberto and Cyan hides in a nearby tree observing the two macaws.

"Alright Sis i need you to distract them."Roberto told Cyan.

"Got it"Cyan thought of away to distract them before she flew away leaving Robert to wander what was her plan.

"Help!"Cyan shouted which immediately gets the attention of the two two macaws went to find the source of the sound which leaves the entrance to the hollow wide open.

"Good job sis"Roberto mumbled to himself before he flew to the entrance of the hollow.

"Are you ok?"The two macaw asked.

"Yeah i am fine."Cyan said.

"Hey you look really familiar you look like Roberto's.."fearing that she would be recognize,Cyan immediately knock the two macaws out.

"Sis what are you doing you are supposed to be distracting the guards."Roberto said.

"Don't worry i took care of them."Cyan answered as they entered the hollow.

"Hey Blu wake up."Roberto said after they found out that Blu is asleep.

"What is it?"Blu said in a sleepy tone as he yawns.

"Sorry to disturbed your sleep Blu but i need your help."Roberto said.

"Roberto!"Blu shouted,shocked to see Roberto after he was reported missing.


	13. Chapter 13

"Did I hear wrongly did you just say you needed my help?"Blu asked thinking that his ears are playing tricks on him.

"Looked Blu I know that i have been treating you badly but can we just let bygones be bygones and keep looking foward and not into the past."Roberto said.

"Easy for you to say you are not the one being tied up and accused for a crime you didn't commit."Blu replied.

"Alright before i go on i have to apologize to you Blu."Roberto took a deep breath before he continued.

"Blu forgive me but I am the one who started the fire."Roberto said leaving Blu Blu could say anything,Cyan spoke.

" Roberto did you just say you burned the tribe?"Cyan asked,thinking that she was hearing things.

"Cyan I thought you were guarding the entrance?"Roberto asked.

"I was until i heard what you me Roberto is there anything you are still hiding from me?"Cyan was about to asked what is going on but was interrupted by Roberto.

"Cyan i had to set the fire i had no choice."

Robert replied.

"What do you mean you had no choice?"

"After my first plan failed i had to come up with another plan to get rid of Blu."

"Why do you need to get rid of him?"

"Because if he was around my plan to trade Jewel for you would never work."Roberto this time before Cyan could say anything Blu interupted.

"You traded Jewel for her!Who is she anyway?Roberto tell me what is going on!"Blu shouted.

"Blu meet me sister Cyan"

"Where is Jewel!"Blu exclaimed.

"She's been captured by the military macaws"Cyan replied.

"The military macaws?why do they want her?"Blu asked.

"It better if we tell you everything."Roberto said.

"12 years ago,the blue spix macaw tribe and the military macaws are living together and Max the leader of the military macaws are the best of had a beautiful Daughter called Summer,named after the season she was born and Eduardo usually spends the evening together,sometimes they even bring Jewel and Summer on one faithful day,Max left Eduardo to look after Jewel and Summer while he went to do a pack of Jagur was over powered and Blu and Summer as captured in one last attempt Eduardo managed to save Jewel but Summer was captured and thought to be...from that day on Max blamed Eduardo for the lost of his daughter as tension between the two tribe was high,they left to find another home.A few days after they Left,they captured my sister,knowing that i had a close relationship with Jewel they promised to release my sister if i captured Jewel for before i could do anything the loggers came and Jewel dissapread."Roberto ended the story.

"But it wasn't Eduardo fault."Blu said

"But Max believed it was his fault."Roberto replied.

"Shouldn't we tell Eduardo?"Blu suggested.

"No he will kill me if i told him that."Roberto said.

"Alright after we save Jewel you will have to tell him the truth deal?"Roberto hesitated for awhile before answering.

"Deal"Roberto said.

"Now lets get Jewel."

(so theres two way this story can continue one max daughter is still alive or two she is dead which one sounds better tell me in the review please)


	14. rio a special story

(posting this for fun as the next chapter for rio 2 isn't ready you like this tell me in the review and i will upload the other parts:)

Plot

Its been three months since the events of Rio reboot and Jewel and Blu is now enjoying their life in the Sanctuary opened by Linda and and Tulio are now married and have adopted Fernando who is helping out at the sanctuary.

The sun rises in the horizon,starting a brand new day In wakes up and finds that Jewel is still looks at Jewel and kisses her before he flies out to get breakfast

"Good morning Blu!"Blu heard a familiar voice coming from behind him,he turns around and sees his friends Nico and Pedro approaching.

"Oh,good morning guys."Blu replied with a smiled."What are you doing Blu?"Nico ask Blu as they stop by a tree to have a talk.

"I am just getting breakfast,so what are you guys doing?"Blu replied and asked them the same question.

"We are just here to get some fruits for the bar business being booming we run out of fruits in just a day,how about we get the fruits together?"Nico suggest that they should get the fruits together in which Blu agrees.

The there flew out further into the sanctuary to get the scene fades away and now show Linda who is On the phone with her mother who is back in Minnesota."See you in Minnesota in a weeks time."Linda says as she hangs up the phone.

She walks into the kitchen where Tulio and Fernando are having breakfast."Good morning dear."Tulio greets his wife and Linda greeted him back.

Frenado finishes his food and leaves for school leaving Linda and Tulio alone in the house.

"So have you told Blu about our plans to go back to Minnesota."Tulio ask Linda is she have told Blu about their plans.

"Not yet it is going to be a surprise he will be so happy."Linda said cheerfully as they are about to exit the house.

Back in the sanctuary,Blu,Nico and Pedro have gotten the fruits and are flying back.

"See you later Blu"The birds bid farewell to each other as Nico and Pedro heads back to the Samba club and Blu returns to the nest.

When Blu reach back to the nest,he finds that Jewel is already up."Good morning honey."

Blu and jewel hugs each other as their way of starting the day.

"I got breakfast."Blu gives Jewel a mango and they both took a bite of it."This is great!"Jewel exclaimed as she continues to gobble the mango even eating the skin.

"Glad you like it."Blu said as he helps Jewel to wipe off the remaining mangos that are on her beak.

"So what did you planned for the day?"Jewel asked Blu."While first we will go to Linda bookstore she said that she had some news to tell me and then we will go to the samba club to meet up with the others."Blu replied as Jewel prepares to leave.

"Alright see you Blu,I am going to do something see you back at the samba club."Jewel flies out of the nest after kissing Blu.

"Bye Jewel!"Blu watched as Jewel becomes smaller and smaller as she flies further Though Blu did not know where Jewel went,he did not question her and left for Linda bookstore.

Jewel meets up with Nico,Pedro and Rafael at the samba club to discuss about a surprise birthday party for Blu.A few days ago,Linda told Jewel that today was Blu birthdays and that she should plan something for him.

The birds have planned a big party for Blu at the Samba club later that afternoon and are finishing some final decorations."Looks like everything is going to plan."Nico says as they looked around at the decorated club.

"Eva volunteered to sing Blu a birthday song."Eva is Rafael lovely mate who unlike Jewel sings horribly."No!"The other birds that are present shouted at Rafael.

"Excuse me?"Rafael said,shocked by his friends rude responds."A...we mean there is no need for her to embarrassed..aa i mean aa there is no need for her to do that."Nico quickly corrected the statement to prevent a quarrel from starting.

"Well,see you guys later."Rafael leaves the Samba club and flies back home."I am going to get something for Blu."Jewel leaves the club next.

At Linda's Bookstore,Blu knocks on the glass panels and squawks,getting the attention of opens the door and greets Blu with a smiled.

"Hey Blu."Linda said in which Blu replied with a squawk."I have some exciting news to tell you,next week i am visiting my mom in Minnesota and just thought that you should come with me."Blu is delighted to hear this and smiled at Linda.

"I knew you would be happy,maybe you should go back and discussed with Jewel about leaves the Bookstore with a big smiled on his face as he flies to find reached Sam workshop,which is located in a abandoned location.

"Hey Sam!"Jewel greeted her friend."Hello,Jewel i am sure that you came to collect the necklaces."Max reaches to his drawer and takes out a necklace made out of wood that has Blu and Jewel crafted onto it.

"You think Blu will like it?"Jewel asked her friend as she looks at her creation.

"He wouldn't like it he will love it Jewel,you put your heart and soul into making i am sure he will love it."Sam reassures Jewel that Blue will like whatever she made for him.

"Thanks Sam see you at the party."Jewel thanks her friend and leaves for the Samba club.

On the way to the samba club,Jewel flies past Lindas Bookstore and decided to see if Blu is flew towards the door but she lose grip of the necklace.

She flew down and grabs the necklace before it hits the ground but she did not realized that she stopped in the middle of a road.

A drivers saw Jewel and tries to avoid driver turns the car and when he avoided Jewel,he heaved a sigh of when he look back on to the road,it was too late,he could not react in time and the car crash through the front door of linda bookstore and hits her.

Jewel unaware of what happened flew away.


	15. Chapter 15

Roberto uses his beak and ripped of the vine that was tied around Blu.

"Lead the way Roberto."Blu said as they left the hollow.

"Hey guys wait up we are coming too!"Rafael,Nico,Pedro and the kids shouted.

"Guys what are you doing here?"Blu asked.

"We heard everything and if Jewel is in trouble is our job as a friend to help."Rafael replied.

"And is our Job as kids to help our Mother." Bia added on to what Rafael had said.

Blu deeply touched by their words decided to let they come along.

"Alright guys we have no time to second we waste could be the difference between life and death for Jewel."Blu said,signalling to Roberto to start followed Roberto,all determined to save Jewel.

At the Military Macaw tribe,Jewel is tied up and kept in a being unconscious for the past twenty four hours,the effect of the poisons started to wear off.

"Ugh...where am I?"Jewel thought as she wakes up.

"Good morning or should i said good night?"A sinister voice came from the entrance of the hollow and Jewe looks towards the entrance of the hollow and sees a dark figure standing there.

"Who are you?"Jewel asked with a weak voice as her body still aches due to the poison and lack of food.

"Don't you remember me Jewel?"The figure said as it walks closer to Jewel,Jewel tried to fly away but find out that she have been tied up.

"Should I know you?"Jewel asked with a trembling voice,slightly scared by the figure.

"If you don't remember me,let me help you refresh your memory."The figure walks closer towards Jewel and kicked her acrossed the face which cause Jewel to collapse on to the ground scream in pain.

"The pain you feel right now is nothing to compared to the pain I had when your Dad cause me too lose my Daughter!"After hearing this,Jewel took a closer looked at the figure as her eyes have fully adjusted to the darknest of the hollow,she could now see clearly who the figure is.

"Max!"Jewel exclaimed.

"Good you finally remember me."Max said as he yet again walks closer to Jewel could do was to prepare herself mentally for what Max was going to do.

"You want revenge for Summer?then kill me now!"Jewel Max heard Jewel mention about Summer,his anger he talons,he scratches Jewels' Body which cause her to fall in is now badly injured and is losing blood from her wounds.

"Don't worry I will kill you soon but now I am enjoying everybit you and Eduardo sufferings."Max said as he walks towards Jewel who is lying on the fround.

"You will not...get ...away with this."Jewel said weakly due to her injuries.

"I already did now good night."Max said before he kicks Jewel in the head which cause her to laughed at what he had done to Jewel before he left the nest.

Not far away,Roberto,Blu and the rest of the birds are approaching the military macaws tribe.

"Alright we have to be realy quiet from now on."Roberto whispered to the rest of the birds which all tnods their head in response.

"This place is heavily guarded we have to be careful."Roberto warned them.

"Alright where are they keeping Jewel?"Blu asked.

"There."Roberto looked around the area and pointed at a oddly shaped tree.

"Alright Blu what's the plan?"Roberto looked at Blu waitting for an answer but Blu just gave them a blank face.

"I thought you had a plan Roberto!"Blu shouted.

"Quiet!"Roberto said softly.

"Who's there!"A military macaw on guard heard Blu and is flying to the tree where they are hiding.

They held their breath,hoping for the best..

"What are we going to do?"Rafael asked.

"I have a plan you guys stay here i will lead them away."Blu said.

"Blu,no."Roberto said but Blu flew off before he could finish.

"We have a intruder get him!"The military macaw shouted.

A whole group of military macaws chased Blu throught the jungle.

"Come we have to get Jewel"Roberto and he rest slowly made their way closer to the nest where Jewel is kept.

"Aim,fire!"The military macaws turn around and sees rocks being throw at dodges the rocks but the rocks jsut keep knew he couldn't keep this up anymore as he starts to feel tired.

"You guys stay behind his tree and be quiet i will fly ahead to scout the area."Roberto ordered.

Roberto flew off,looking form a safe distance,he sees five military macaws guarding the entrance of the hollow and two flying around he area.

Roberto flew back to the tree where the rest are when he reached thetree,the rest of them have being captured by the military macaws.

"Not realy a wise move Roberto."Max said.

"Let them go!"Roberto shouted.

Blu is slowly losing speed as fatigue started to have a effect on him..


	16. Chapter 16

(To build the suspense of what is going to happen next I will post this chapter which happens after Blu and Jewel found the tribe at the starting of the you enjoy my extended version of the song beautiful creatures and be sure to review:)

"There's my wing men!"Eduardo said as he put a wing around Roberto.

"Hey Eduardo"Roberto greeted him.

"Wow you two seem to be getting along so well."Jewel said,after seeing how close Eduardo and Roberto are.

"Of course his like my son!"Eduardo declared stood at the side,feeling left out of the conversation.

"What's this conversation about?"Jewel hears a familiar voice and immediately recognizes is as her aunts voice.

"Aunt MiMi!"Jewel shouted in excitement as she hugs her Aunt.

"Jewel!"Mimi hugs Jewel back.

"Aww how sweet."Blu said as he looks at Jewel and My i hugging each other.

"Come on guys stop talking its time to celebrate!"Mimi shouted befire she flew off with Eduardo and Jewel hears a familiar tune.

"Oh wow I remenber this song!"Jewel exclaimed.

"How can you forget its in our blood."Roberto said.

"Wait what's going on?"Blu asked.

"Come on Blu let's go!"Jewel shouted excitedly.

"Go where?"Blu asked still unsure of what is happening.

"Just follow me Blu it time to celebrate!"Jewel exclaimed.

"I think i will stay out of this is looks like you guys have your own routine and i know nothing about it."Blu said but Jewel was determined to get Blu to dance.

"Come on Blu it will be just like New years Eve and beside you are a fast learner you will learn the moves in no on Blu what do you say?you don't want me to be dancing alone do you?"Jewel said in a slightly sedutive tone.

"Fine you win i will give it go."After much considering,Blu finally decided to join.

"That's the spirit Blu!"Robert said as they flew to join the rest of the birds.

Let's come together, singing love and harmonia

We are so different, but the same inside our hearts

Beautiful colors, as far as the eyes can see ya

Open your wings, fly when you hear the call

Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures

Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom

Like lah lah lah hoo hoo

One for the jungle família

Like bah bah bah boo boo

Calling the beautiful creatures

Let's come together singing to this awesome beat yah

We are so different but are united as one.

Open your wings grace through the skies

Start celebrating when you hear the call

Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures

Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom

Like lah lah lah hoo hoo

One for the jungle família

Like bah bah bah boo boo

Calling the beautiful creatures

Come this way celebrate laugh and dance all the way

follow me sing along lah lah lah boom boom

The male and the female Birds spilt up to do their part

Já disse que Jade chegou

Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou

Já disse que Jade chegou

Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou

After this part of the song ends,the male and the female macaws reunite with their mates and continued to dance together.

Let's celebrate for we are beautiful creatures.

Come spread your wings dance and sing songs about freedom

like lah lah lah hoo hoo one for the jungle familia yah

like bah bah bah boom boom calling all beautiful creatures.

The song ended and all the birds cheered loudly.

"See Blu I told you I will be fun!" Jewel said .

"You are right that was fun!" Blu exclaimed.


	17. Chapter 17

"What are you doing here Roberto?you already got you sister back."Max asked.

"I'm here for Jewel!"Roberto shouted.

"Very well if you want to see her i will grant your wish but be warned you may feel disturbed by what you are going to see."Max said with a deep evil tone.

Roberto and the rest of the birds of guided to where Jewel is kept,all not aware of the horrible condition she is in.

Blu is too tired to fly he flew into a hollow and hid there,hoping that he will not be discovered.

"Jewel!"The birds shouted in unison after they entered the nest and saw the horrible condition Jewel is in.

"You Monster!"Roberto shouted as he tried to attack Max but was immediately restrain by two other military macaws.

"Looks who's talking you were the one who got her into this mess." Max said to further anger Roberto.

Roberto couldn't do anything,all he could do was hung his head in defeat as what Max said was true,it was because of him that Jewel is in pain.

"Now that your saw her it time to say them up!"Max shouted as he other military macaws escorted them to be locked up.

"You better let us go now if you know what's good for dad will return back and get back up and then you will be dead!"Tiago shouted,when two military Macaw entered the hollw with Blu tied up,crushing Tiago hope that help will come.

"We found him sir."One of the military macaw said.

"Good locked his friends up somewhere else."Max ordered.

"How about him sir?"

"Put him here with his wife."Max replied.

"Have a fun stay."Max said to Roberto before he flew off.

"Move it!"Roberto and the rest are escorted to another location while Blu is locked up with Jewel.

After the military macaw left,Blu and Jewel is alone in the hollow.

"Jewel!Jewel wake up!"Blu at how injured Jewel is,breaks his felt useless as he is unable to help her.

Morning soon came and it wasn't a good morning for evryone.

"How did your let him escape!"Eduardo shouted at the two macaws who were guarding Blu prison cell.

"Sir we were distracted."One of the macaw answered.

"Distracted by what?"Eduardo asked.

"It may be night time sir but we are certain we saw..."The two macaws looked at each other before they continued"Cyan".

When Eduardo heard Cyan name,he stood there,shook.

"Cyan,Robertos Sister?how is that possible she went missing 12 years ago."Edurdo said,still shock by what he heard.

"We also can't believe it sir but we saw her with our own two she is pretty."The macaws said,which annnoyed Eduardo.

"This's no time for joke!Blu have escaped and he got help from his family and Robertos 's something very strange going on."Eduardo exclaimed.

"Get everyone you have to find him"Eduardo ordered.

"Yes Sir!"The two macaw said in unison before flying away.

"You realy think it's Cyan that they saw?"Mimi said as she landed beside Eduardo.

"I don't know Mimi,my head is in a mess so much things have happened in the past week."Eduardo said as he sighed.

"Don't worry Eduardo better days will come soon right now we have to find where Jewel and her family is."Mimi said trying to comfort Eduardo.

"It's not just about Jewel and her family going missing it's also about Cyan."Eduardo said which confused Mimi.

"What about Cyan?"Mimi asked.

"When Cyan went missing,Roberto approached me for help he told me that she had been captured by..."Eduardo stopped to take a deep breath before he continued.

"Max"Eduardo finishes his sentence.

"And then what happened?why didn't you help?"Mimi asked.

"Mimi I couldn't help him,I didn't want to start a war and put the life of everyone in the tribe at risk the second option that we had to save Cyan was to trade Jewel for her,of course I couldn't agree."Eduardo replied and for the first time ever,Mimi saw her tough Borther tearing up.

"Eduardo you did what is best for the tribe."Mimi said as she tries to comfort him.

"Mimi I have reasons to believe Jewel disappearance,Roberto disappearance and Cyan appearing and helping Blu to escape has something to do with Max."Eduardo said after he was done crying.

"So You're saying that Max captured Jewel?"Mimi asked.

"That's one possibility we need more information."


	18. Is this the end?

(After a long wait here is the next chapter)

Back at the Military Macaws tribe,Blu and Jewel are still kept together.

After being unconscious for so long,Jewel started to move.

Jewel opened her eyes and blink serveral times to get her vision back.

When Jewel tried to stood up,excruciating pain shoot thorough her body,which cause her to fell back down and scream in pain.

Her screams were loud enough to wake Blu up.

"Jewel?"Blu said as he sat up to find that he was still tied up.

"Blu,"Jewel said with a very weak voice as she started to cough repaetedly due to her injuries.

As Blu was tied up,he had to crawl to Jewel to help her.

"Jewel are you okay?"Blu asked with a concerned voice.

"Does it..."cough"...look like am okay,"Jewel replied sarcastically.

"Dont worry I will get us out if here,"Blu reassured Jewel as she rested her head and Blus shoulders.

Blu tilited his head and rested his head on top of Jewels head enjoying each others warmth after a long time apart.

"So Blu I take it that you tried to rescue me but failed badly right?"Jewel asked with her eyes still close.

"Ah...yeah,"Blu replied as he face turned red in embarrassment.

Jewel opened her eyes when he heard Blu crying.

"Why are you crying?"Jewel asked as she lift her head off Blus shoulder.

"Jewel I'm sorry,I couldn't save you,I'm so useless,"Blu replied as he looked away from Jewel.

Normally Jewel would slap Blu if he called himslef useless,but now she couldn't her heart was breakong into pieces seeing Blu crying.

"Hey Blu...It wasn't your fault,it was my fault,"Jewel said looking down at her talons as Blu turned hjs head back to face Jewel.

"Your fault?how is it your fault?"Blu inquired as he cocked his head to the left confused by what Jewel said.

"If I wasn't dumb enough to trust Roberto then I wouldn't not even be captured,"Jewel replied as tears started to drip from her eyes and onto her talons.

"Jewel look at me,"Blu commanded.

Jewel slowly lifted her head up and before Jewel could react,Blu leaned foward and kissed her.

The love birds shared a passionate kiss for a whole minute util they were disturbed by the somewhere clapping.

Blu and Jewel seperated from the kiss and turned to face the entrnace of the hollow where clapping was coming from.

"That was so touching,"Max said obviously with a sarcastic tone.

"You!"Blu shouted.

"Relaxed you,"Max siad as he walked into the hollow.

"Where are my friends!"Blu shouted woth his face turning red in anger.

"Your friends?they are of no use to me,"Max said as he walked around Blu and Jewel liked a shark circling it's prey.

"So you let them go?"Blu asked even thought it was a stupid question.

"Let then go?"Max siad as he started laughing hysterically.

"No,No,no,they are being executed,"Max replied with a evil smile on his face.

"What?"Blu said shocked by what he heard.

Max walked closer to Blu and grab him with his talons.

"Let him go!"Jewel shouted as she wiggled around trying to get free of the vines.

"Shut Up you,"using his wings,Max slapped Jewel acrossed the impact cause Jewel to lose her balance and fall on to her side landing with a loud thud.

Jewel groan in pain as Blu watched helplessly.

"Now to be honest Blu I really have no use for you too,"Max said tightening his grip on Blus neck.

"Guards!"As soon as Max shouyed for the guards,two strongly build military macaw entered the hollow.

"What do you want sir?"The guard asked.

"Take him away to excuted with rest,"Mac commanded as he point at Blu with one of hiw wings.

"Yes sir!"The two military macaws grabbed Blu in both his shoulders with their talons and dragged Blu out of the hollow.

"Get your dirty talons off me,I'm a american city!I demand to see my lawyer!"Blu shouted as he tried to get free from the two military macaws but soon realized it was hopeless.

After the two military macaws brought Blu away,Max turned his attention back to Jewel who was lying on the ground crying in pain.

"What's the matter?"Max asked as he walked over to Jewel.

Max used his wings to stroke Jewels head.

"Don't worry I will put you out of your misery soon,"Max said as he left the hollow leaving Jewel alone.

Some where not far from the tribe,fifteen military macaws guided,Roberto,Cyan,Nico,Pedro,Rafael and the three kids to where they will be excuted.

"Move it!"A military macaw shouted as she pushed Cyan foward to make her move faster.

"Hey Don't you push me!"Cyan shouted back but got ingored by the military macaw.

They continued to walk through the jungle until the spund of the rapids could be heard.

"You hear that?"The military macaw asked.

Cyan nodded her head in responsed.

"Good cause that is where you all die,"The military macaw said with a evil grim om his face.

After hearing that,Nico and Pedros froze in fear.

Was this the end for them,who could save them.


	19. war begins

Back at the military macaws tribe,Max had gather all the military macaws at a opening in the forest.

Max stood on a elevated platform with two others Military macaws behind him,both holding onto Jewel to prevent her from escaping.

" My fellow birds!"Max shouted as all the military macaws stopped talking and paid attention.

"Today we will take revenge on those wretched blue birds,I want you to kill everyone last of them show no Mersey!" Max exclaimed as all the military macaws started cheering.

Jewel could only hope for a miracle to happen as she stood behind Max.

Not far away,the military macaws have reached the rapids where they will execute their prisoners.

"Stand in a line!"One of the military macaws shouted as the rest of the military macaws pushed Cyan and the rest into standing in a straight line with their backs facing the rapids.

" What...are you ...going to do to us?"Pedro asked stumbling in fear.

"Well let's just hope you can swim without your wings and even if you do you should pray that the Piranhas don't eat you alive,"The military macaw said as gave Pedro a evil gasped in horror after hearing his faith.

"Now who wants to die first?"The military macaw asked even though it wasn't up to them to decide.

The military macaw walked down the line of prisoners starting from Cyan to Pedro before walking back from Pedro to Cyan,while he decided who dies first.

"Who should die first?"The military macaw said as he tapped his wingtip on his chin.

" Ah!I know,"The military macaw stopped in front of Cyan and stared at her straight in the eyes.

"Ladies first," The military macaw placed his talon onto Cyan stomach and got ready to kick her into the rapids.

"Get your dirty Talons off me!" Cyan shouted as she tried to wiggle free of the ropes.

"If you hurt my sister I will PERSONALLY feed you to the Piranhas!" Roberto threatened but had no effect on the military macaw.

"Oh I'm so scare," The military macaw said sarcastically which further angered Roberto.

"Now if there's no further interruption it's time to get on with my plan,"The military macaw lifted his Talons back and with one swift kick to Cyan stomach,she lost balance and fell backwards.

Time seems to have gone in slow motion for Roberto as he watched Cyan falling backwards before hitting the surface of the water and disappearing in the rapids.

"Noooooooooooo!"Roberto shouted as tears started to fill his eyes his sister that he just reunited with is now gone.

The rest of the birds gasped in horror with tears also filling their eyes.

The main military Macaw started laughing hysterically as he walked over to his next prisoner,Rafael.

The military macaw leaned his head forward next to Rafael ears and whispered,"Now it's your turn."

Back at the Pit of doom,Eduardo and a few other Blue Spix Macaw are having a meeting in a hollow.

"Sir how can you be sure that Max is behind all this?"One of the Blue macaw asked s the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

" I'm not that's why I need you guys to find evidence, "Eduardo replied.

" Sir!Sir!"A voice shouted from outside the hollow.

Eduardo turned his head to face the entrance of the hollow where another Blue spix macaw had landed.

"What is it?"Eduardo asked as the Blu macaw caught his breath.

"Sit there's a huge group on military macaws heading to our direction," The Blue macaw eyes immediately widened.

"Is it...," Eduardo was cut off by the Blue macaw before he finished his sentence.

"Yes Sir,It is Max and he have Jewel," The Blue macaw said.

Eduardo remained silent for a few seconds as he looked down at his talons as he thought of a plan.

Eduardo looked back up and faced the rest of the blue macaws and exclaimed,"Get ready for war!"

A few kilometres away,The military macaws approached closer and closer to the pit of doom.

"Today your kind will go extinct," Max said to Jewel who gasped in horror.

Back at the Rapids,Roberto was still crying over the lost of his sister while the military macaw got ready to killed the next prisoner.

"Ready to die," The military macaw said as he prepared to kick Rafael into the rapids.

"Goodbye Eva,goodbye kids," Rafael mumble d to himself as he closed his eyes and prepared himself for his death.

Nico and Pedro closed their eyes as they couldn't bear to see their best friend getting killed.

(Is Cyan reallydead?will Rafael suffer the same faith and where on earth is Blu?all this question will be answered in the next chapter so be sure to stay tune for that and remember to review)


	20. Safe

"Hey Ugly!"A thunderous voice shouted from the sky which case the military macaw to look up at the sky but was immediately blinded by the sun.

" Ah!my eyes!"The military macaw shouted as he used his wings to cover his eyes but before he had time to recover,he was tackled down by someone.

"Miss me,ugly?" The voice asked,the military macaw took his wings off his eyes and saw the very bird that he just killed standing in front of him.

"Cyan!" The rest of the birds shouted in excitement especially Roberto(of course except for the military macaws)

"How did you survive that?" The military macaw asked as he got back on his talons.

"Let's just say I got a little help," Cyan replied and on cue,Blu landed behind her.

"Blu!"Once again the rest of the birds shouted.

" Dad!"The kids shouted

" What how did you escape?"The Military Macaw exclaimed.

"I too got some help," Blu replied with a smirk on his face.

Behind Blu and Cyan,a bird figure wearing a hood to cover her face landed.

"Who is that?" Roberto asked.

"What are you fools waiting for?get them;" The military macaw commanded as Blu,Cyan and the mysterious bird got ready for a fight.

"Blu,Cyan you guys hold them off I will free your friends," The mysterious bird spoke for the first time judging by the voice the bird was a female.

"You got it," Cyan and Blu replied simultaneously.

_(Epic background music immortals)_

_"They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams"_

Four military macaws surrounded Blu with their wings curled into fist,ready to fight.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you into pieces," One of the military macaw said as he cracked his wings.

_"(oh...) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass. (glass, glass)  
(oh...) I'll try to picture me without you but I can't"_

"Come and get me!"Blu exclaimed as four of the Military Macaw charged at Blu.

Blu dodged one of the punch and counter attack by kicking the military macaw in the groin.

The pain cause the military macaw to collapse on to the ground in pain.

" Take that!"Blu exclaimed,not realising that a military macaw is sneaking up on him.

_"Cause we could be immortals, immortals Just not for long,_

_for long And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down_

_Just not for long, for long We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals (Immortals)"_

"I got you!" The military macaw shouted as he pounced onto Blu and wrapped his talons around Blu stomach and cover Blu eyes with his wings.

"Get off me!"Blu shouted as he run around trying to shake the Military macaw off him while having his eyes covered.

"Blu!"Cyan shouted as he run over to help Blu.

"Going somewhere pretty bird?"The military Macaw that tried to kill Cyan jumped in front of her forcing her to stop in her tracks.

_"Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday  
I'm still comparing your past to my future  
It might be your wound, but they're my sutures"_

"Oh yeah I was on my way to CLAW your eyes out!" Cyan shouted,totally forgetting about Blu.

Cyan and the military macaw charged at each other with their talons extended out as they both let out a battle cry.

The military macaw raised his talons out and tried to hit Cyans face but she manages to dodge in time.

"You are fast," The military macaw said as he wiped away his sweat with his wings.

"Thanks,"Cyan said with a smirk at the same time wiping away her sweat.

_"I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass. (glass, glass)  
I'll try to picture me without you but I can't"_

While the five of the military macaws fought with Blu and Cyan,ten of the military macaws are still guarding the prisoners.

The mysterious bird stood in front of them,her talons holding a stick.

"You expect to beat all of us with a stick," One if the military macaw said before they all started laughing hysterically.

__"As a matter of fact I do," The mysterious bird replied with a confident voice as Roberto and the rest watched.

_"'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immortals, immortals  
Immortals"'_

"We will dig the confident out of you!" All ten of the military macaws charged at her.

"Come and get me," The Mysterious bird mumbled.

When all the military macaws got close enough,the mysterious bird swing the stick from left to right,hitting all the military in the talons and causing them to all fall at once.

After defeating all ten of the military macaws, the mysterious bird took out a rope and tied them up.

"Wow that hot wing is good," Nico said but was completely ignored by Pedro who seems to be mesmerised by the mysterious bird.

"She is beautiful," Pedro said after snapping out of his daydream.

"Beautiful?you can't even see her face!" Nico exclaimed.

"I know,but I sense her beauty," Pedro replied with saliva dripping out of his beak.

"Unbelievable," Nico said while he looked at Pedro with a disgusted look.

After tying up the military macaws, the mysterious bird went to help Blu.

With one quick kick to the head,the military macaw lost his grip on Blu and fell off.

"Thanks for the safe," Blu said smiling at her.

"You are welcome," She replied.

"Let's take this two down quick,"She and Blu stood side by side with their wings curled into fists.

The military macaws did the same.

_"Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immortals, immortals  
Immortals"(Background music ends)_

Both side let out battle cry as they charged at each other before colliding in the middle.

The military Macaw punched Blu in the face several times before Blu could recover and block another punch.

After blocking his attack,Blu jumped and clawed the military macaw face with his talons.

"Ugh!" The military macaw screamed in pain while he used his wings to cover the area of his face which is bleeding,not realizing he was walking closer and closer to the rapids.

"Watch out!" Blu shouted trying to warn the military macaw.

But the military macaw could not understand what Blu meant and continued to walked backwards before he fell into the rapids.

"Noooo!" The military macaw screams soon disappear as he was engulfed by the rapids.

"While I tried to warn him," Blu said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright I'm ready to..." Blu stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the other military macaw hanging upside down from a tree branch with his wings tied with vines.

"How did you do that so fast?"Blu asked,looking at the her with a shock expression.

She simply shrugged her shoulders in response.

Cyan and the military macaw are still engaged in their fight,both of them already showing signs of exhaustion.

" Getting tired?"The military macaw said while he dodged Cyans attacks.

"I'm just getting started," Cyan started kicking the military macaw repeatedly in the stomach which cause him to move back.

"Stop you!" The military macaw shouted while he tried to block Cyans attacks but couldn't.

"Say hi to Piranhas for me," Cyan said,with one final kick,the military macaw lost balance and fell into the rapids.

"Glad that's over," Cyan said while she took deep breaths.

"A...guys can you free us now?" Pedro shouted.

"Sure," Blu replied.

Using his beak,Blu cut all the ropes,freeing his friends and family.

"Dad!"After being cut free,the three kids went and hugged their father.

"Hey it's okay I'm here now," Blu said as he but his wings around them.

"Cyan I thought I lost you again," Roberto said as he hugged Cyan with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to ruin this moment but as we speak a war between our two tribes are getting closer to starting,"She said while Blu looked at her with a curious eyebrow raised.

"What you are from the military macaws tribe?" Blu asked.

"Who are you?" Roberto added.

"My name is..."

(Chapter is done finally,there is about six chapters those who are interested,I have started work on the sequel already.)


	21. Sneak Beak

(This is a sneak beak at the sequel of this story,so if you don't want spoilers don't read it and for those who read it,hoped you liked it.)

"Ughh..."Blu grunted as he opened his eyes,blinking serveral times to

Regain his vision.

"Mrs Cyan,Blu is awake,"A very familiar voice said.

"Rafael?"Blu said as he turned to his head to the left and saw Rafel standing beside him.

"Dr Rafael please leave me and Blu alone please,"Cyan said gesturing to the door.

"Sure thing Mrs Cyan,"Rafael replied as he made his leave.

Cyan sat down on a chair next to Blus bed.

"Cyan where am i?"Blu said as he sat up.

"You are in the MH,"Cyan replied smiling at Blu.

Blu looked and Cyan and saw that she is wearing a lad coat and had glasses on also holding a stack of paper in her wings.

"Why are you wearing those and what is an MH?"Blu asked scratching the back of his neck.

"This what I wear everyday Blu and a Mh means Mental Hospital and I'm your counselor,"Cyan replied while he wrote something on the papers.

"Mental Hospital?Why am I Here!" Blu shouted.

"Shhhsss,Blu calm down," Cyan said petting Blus shoulders.

Blu started having flashbacks of what happened before he woke up here.

"Flashback"

"Your children are with us safe and sound," The Bird replied.

"Give them back!" Blu shouted,his face red with anger.

"I afraid we can't do that and with you here our plan will not go on smoothly," The birds said before he started mumbling some spells.

"Enjoy your new world and your new life," The birds said before everything turned white and all of them got knock out.

"Flashback ends"

"Cyan all this are not real snap out of it!"Blu yelled,putting both his wings on Cyan shoulders and started shaking her violently to snap her out of it.

" Dr Rafael! "Cyan shouted and almost immediately, Rafael run into the room and restrained Blu.

"Let Me go!"Blu shouted as he desperately tried to get free.

"His getting to mentally unstable,give him the jab,"Cyan told Rafael who is preparing to give Blu an injection.

" Blu this wouldn't hurt a bit,"Rafael said as he gave Blu the injection.

After Blu was given the injection,he fell asleep.

"Mrs Cyan are you OK," Rafael asked as he place the blanket over Blu to prevent him from getting cold.

"I'm fine," Cyan replied,slightly shaking from what just happened.

"I trust that you got things handled here Dr Rafael,"Cyan said as she got off the chair and walked to the door.

"Sure,go enjoy your lunch," Rafael said as he waved goodbye to Cyan.

Cyan left the room and started walking down a hallway with lots of doors leading into the patients rooms.

When Cyan reached the end of the half way she knocked on a door that was different from the others and with a label that said"Dr Jewel"

"Come in," The very familiar voice of Jewel called out.


	22. Sequel full chapter sneak beak

(A full chapter sneak beak at the upcoming sequel. I wanted to post something today but the next chapter for this story isn't ready so I decided to post you guys enjoyed this:)

"Ughh..."Blu grunted as he opened his eyes,blinking serveral times to

Regain his vision.

"Mrs Cyan,Blu is awake,"A very familiar voice said.

"Rafael?"Blu said as he turned to his head to the left and saw Rafael standing beside him.

"Dr Rafael please leave me and Blu alone please,"Cyan said gesturing to the door.

"Sure thing Mrs Cyan,"Rafael replied as he made his leave.

Cyan sat down on a chair next to Blus bed.

"Cyan where am i?"Blu said as he sat up.

"You are in the MH,"Cyan replied smiling at Blu.

Blu looked and Cyan and saw that she is wearing a lad coat and had glasses on also holding a stack of paper in her wings.

"Why are you wearing those and what is an MH?"Blu asked scratching the back of his neck.

"This what I wear everyday Blu and a Mh means Mental Hospital and I'm your counselor,"Cyan replied while he wrote something on the papers.

"Mental Hospital?Why am I Here!" Blu shouted.

"Shhhsss,Blu calm down," Cyan said petting Blus shoulders.

Blu started having flashbacks of what happened before he woke up here.

"Flashback"

"Your children are with us safe and sound," The Bird replied.

"Give them back!" Blu shouted,his face red with anger.

"I afraid we can't do that and with you here our plan will not go on smoothly," The birds said before he started mumbling some spells.

"Enjoy your new world and your new life," The birds said before everything turned white and all of them got knock out.

"Flashback ends"

"Cyan all this are not real snap out of it!"Blu yelled,putting both his wings on Cyan shoulders and started shaking her violently to snap her out of it.

" Dr Rafael! "Cyan shouted and almost immediately, Rafael run into the room and restrained Blu.

"Let Me go!"Blu shouted as he desperately tried to get free.

"His getting to mentally unstable,give him the jab,"Cyan told Rafael who is preparing to give Blu an injection.

" Blu this wouldn't hurt a bit,"Rafael said as he gave Blu the injection.

After Blu was given the injection,he fell asleep.

"Mrs Cyan are you OK," Rafael asked as he place the blanket over Blu to prevent him from getting cold.

"I'm fine," Cyan replied,slightly shaking from what just happened.

"I trust that you got things handled here Dr Rafael,"Cyan said as she got off the chair and walked to the door.

"Sure,go enjoy your lunch," Rafael said as he waved goodbye to Cyan.

Cyan left the room and started walking down a hallway with lots of doors leading into the patients rooms.

When Cyan reached the end of the half way she knocked on a door that was different from the others and with a label that said"Dr Jewel"

"Come in," The very familiar voice of Jewel called out.

"Good morning Dr Jewel," Cyan greeted her as she walked into Jewels office,closing the door behind her.

"Good morning Mrs Cyan,have a seat," Jewel said,using her wings to gesture at the seat in front of her desk.

"Thanks," Cyan said as she sat down on the chair, crossing her talons over each other.

"So how's Blu?" Jewel asked,putting her wings on the keyboard to type down a report about Blu.

"He's doing good,except that when he woke up he had temporary amnesia and he said that all this are not real and told me too snap out of it," Cyan replied as Jewel typed down the information.

"Snap out of what?"Jewel asked,pressing her wings tips together.

" I don't know, "Cyan replied,shrugging her shoulders.

"OK thanks for the report,want to get lunch together?" Jewel offered while she saved her work in the computer.

"Sure,"Cyan accepted the offer.

Cyan and Jewel left the Jewels office and walked down to the hallway to the life lobby.

" Good Afternoon,Dr Jewel and Mrs Cyan,"A red Macaw wearing a lab coat greeted them.

"Good Afternoon," Cyan and Jewel replied.

When they reached the lift lobby,Jewel preed the down button and they woted for the lift.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Cyan asked.

"Hmmm..." Jewel hummed as she thought of a place.

"How about Sofia's Japanese Noodle?" Jewel suggested as the lift door opened.

"Sure," Cyan replied as they entered the lift

Jewel pressed the B1 button and waited for the door to close.

"Hold the lift please!" A voice shouted from outside the lift.

Upon hearing the voice,Jewel pressed the open door button.

"Thanks," The birds said as he walked into the lift.

"No problem Mr..." Jewel paused as she didn't know the name of the bird.

"Oh my name is Erik," Erik said smiling at Jewel.

"Oh hi Erik,which floor are you going?" Jewels asked.

"Oh shit!I miss my floor," Erik said,his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"See you around Erik," Jewel said waving goodbye as she and Cyan walked out of the lift.

They walked out of the lift lobby and entered the carpark.

Jewel took out her car keys from her bag and press the unlock button.

As soon as she pressed the unlock button,a red bird size Ferrari unlocked.

"Jewel you mind if I took your car mine is all the way at the other end of the car park," Cyan asked.

"Sure I don't mine,get in," Jewel replied as she got in to the car with Cyan following afterwards.

Jewel ignited the engines and drove out of the carpark.

She stopped the car at a security checkpoint,and wind down the windows.

"Good Afternoon Dr Jewel,"A red macaw greeted her.

" Good afternoon Officer Felipe,"Jewel replied.

"Officer Nex anything," Felipe asked Nex who was checking the car for anything suspicious.

"Nope everything is fine," Nex replied.

"While good you may go," Felipe raised the gantry and allowed Jewel to drive out.

After Jewel drove out of the MH perimeter, it was clear that this Alternate reality isn't just a Mental Hospital but an entire city populated with birds.

Buildings and mountains conquered the skyline of the city,streets are filled with cars and buses and shopping centres are everywhere but there are still a lot of parks and trees located thought out the city.

After driving for a few minutes,Jewel stopped the Car outside a small building called Sofia's Japanese Noddles.

Back at the Metal Hospital,the effects of the injection is warring off and Blu started to wake up.

"Was that all just a dream?" Blu thought but when he felt that he was lying on a bed,he knew it wasn't.

Blu opened his eyes and find that he was all lone in his room with Rafael no where to be seen.

Blu got off his bed and walked out of the room,closing the door behind him.

"What in the world?" Blu thought as he walked down the corridor, getting familiar with the place.

Back at Sofia's Japanese Noodle, Jewel and Cyan are in the shop taking their orders.

"I want a set B with extra noodles," Jewel ordered as the waitress wrote down the order.

"How about you Mdm?" The waitress asked,waiting for Cyan to make her order.

"I would like a Set c please," Cyan ordered as she closed the menu.

"Anything else?" The waitress as she took back the menus.

"That's all for now," Jewel replied,smiling at the waitress.

"OK," The waitress walked back to the kitchen to give the ordered.

"I can't wait for my noodles," Cyan exclaimed as she took in the smell of the Noddles that was coming from the table next to them.

"Me too," Jewel chuckled.

"I was thinking about you thinking about me thinking about us what we going to be opened my eyes it was only just a dream,"

The music played as Cyan stared at Jewel.

"Oh my phone," Jewel chuckled as she took her phone from her bag and answered the call.

"Hello?" Jewel said as she hold the phone next to her ear.

"Hello Dr Jewel," The voice at the other end said.

"Oh hello Professor Nico," Jewel greeted back.

"So what's the matter?" Jewel asked.

"Oh I just called to tell you that me and My partner Pedro are having a launch party tonight for our new building and you're invited,"Nico said.

"Of course I will be there," Jewel replied.

"Oh and you can bring some friends over to if you want," Nico said.

"OK bye," Jewel said as she hung up the phone.

"What's the matter Dr Jewel?"Cyan asked as Jewel kept her phone away.

" There's no need to be so formal when we are on break you can just call me Jewel,"Jewel said smiling at Cyan.

"Oh ok," Cyan said.

"Oh yeah I am invited to a party and I wonder if you want to come with me," Jewel offered.

"Sure I would love to go," Cyan replied excitedly.

Back at the Mh,Blu continued to wander around the place.

"This place is huge!" Blu exclaimed as he walked past the cafeteria room.

"Mhhhmmmm...I could use some food," Blu thought as he entered the cafeteria.

Blu made his way through the cafeteria to where the food was being given out by a very familiar Bull Dog.

"Luiz?" Blu said with his head cocked to the left.

Blu walked over to Luiz to have a talk with him but the other birds that was queuing for food thought that he was trying to cut the queue.

"Hey what you doing!" A Military Macaw shouted as he pushed Blu away.

"What's the problem with you!" Blu shouted back unaware that he made the military macaw more angry.

"You are obviously asking for a beating!" The military macaw exclaimed as he cracked his wings.

"Ah...no," Blu said in fear as he backed away from the military macaw.

The military macaw curled his wings into fists and tried to pucnh Blu who manages to dodge in time.

"Wow calm down big guy," Blu said as he dodged another punch.

"OK so you want to go huh?" Blu said with a smirk as he dodged another attack and jumped up and punch the military macaw straight into the eye.

From the crowd,two sercurity guard run out with two tranquilliser darts.

"We got permission to shot,"Both of the guards took out their tranquilliser guns and aimed it at Blu and The military macaw.

With one shot,Both Blu and The military macaw immediately collapsed onto the ground.

Back at Sofia's Japanese Noodle,Jewel and Cyan just finished their meal and was about to leave when Cyans phone rang.

"Hello?"Cyan said into the phone.

After hearing what the voice on the other end said,Cyan face froze with shock.


	23. Death at the pit of doom

"My name is..."The mysterious bird said as she removed her hood.

" Sum...mer?"Roberto said stuttering.

"Yes," Summer replied,looking down at her talons.

"Where have you been?" Cyan asked softly.

"Now it's not the time for me to tell you my story,we need to stop the war now," Summer said with determination in her voice as the rest nodded their head in agreement.

"I told you she is beautiful," Pedro said as he elobwed Nico.

"Yah,yah whatever," Nico replied with his eyes half closed.

"Let's go!" Summer and the rest took flight back to the pit of doom hoping to stop the war.

Back at the pit of doom,Eduardo had ordered the women and children to hide while all the men had been gathered at the pit of doom,occupying half of it,while Eduardo stood at the middle section.

"Eduardo they are getting closer,"Mimi warned.

Eduardo sigh and looked at Mimi and told her," It's time"

"My fellow Blue macaws!" Eduardo shouted at the top of his lungs to get the attention if the Blue macaws.

Upon hearing their leader voice,everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to him.

"The Military Macaws are coming,they are here for war and we're not going down without a FIGHT!" Eduardo exclaimed as all the blue macaws started cheering loudly.

"They have my daughter and if we don't stop then they will hurt your family too," Eduardo said as his face turned red in anger,thinking about Jewel.

"Don't worry Sir we will win this war!" One of the blue macaw shouted.

"That's the spirit,"Eduardo exclaimed.

" I like your spirit but too bad that wouldn't save you from extinction,"Max shouted as he landed in front of Eduardo.

Slowly all the Military Macaws landed on the other side of the pit if doom filling it up immediately.

"Max!" Eduardo shouted with anger.

"Ah,if it isn't my old friend Eudardo,"Max said as he walked closer to Eduardo in a intimidating manner.

" Where is my daughter!"Eduardo shouted with anger in his voice.

"Don't worry your daughter is fine..." Max paused before he continued.

"For now," Max continued as he used his wings to signal for two military macaws to bring Jewel out.

The two military macaw carried Jewel out in their talons and sat her down in front of Max,with her face facing the ground.

"Jewel!"Eduardo shouted,he was about to rush over to help Jewel but got kick back by Max before he could reach Jewel.

" Dad!"Jewel screamed, with tears in her eyes.

The kicked caused Eduardo to fall into his belly.

" Ugh..."Eduardo grunted in pain as he used him wings to help him get back on his talons but collapse back down

"You're weak like all of your kind and there is why your kind extincts today!"Max exclaimed as he placed one of his talons onto Jewels back before applying all his weight on to it, causing Jewel to scream in pain as she felt her bones breaking under all the pressure.

" You're a mad...bird,Jewel shouted weakly.

"What did you say?" Max asked sarcastically before he started applying more force onto Jewels back.

"Please... Stop," Jewel struggled to say as she felt that her lungs are going to burst anytime soon.

"Oh now you're pleading for mercy?Max said as he started laughing hysterically.

"Don't worry I will end you misery now,"Max dragged Jewel with his talons to the edge of the platform.

" Don't you dare hurt her!"Eudardo snouted as he fought the pain and stood back up and charged at Max with his wings curled into fist,but before he could reach Max,two military macaw tackled him down and stood on his wings preventing him from standing up.

"They're playing unfair,get them!" A blue macaw shouted.

All the blue macaws and Military Macaws flew straight to each other,officially starting the war.

As the war continued, Max held Jewel off the edge of the platform with his talons and prepared to drop her.

"No!" Eudardo shouted in rage as he mastered all his strength and threw the two military macaw off him and quickly deafeated them.

Eduardo let out a battle cry as he approached closer to Max.

Eduardo curled his wing into a fist and punched Max straight in the head.

But unfortunately, Eduardo action paid a deadly prize as Max was distracted by the punch,he let go of Jewel causing her to go into a free fall straight down.

"Ahhh!" Jewel screamed as he approached closer to the water beneath.

Jewels screams soon dissapeared as the sound of her impact with the water was heard,it may be water but Eduardo knew that the high speed impact would have killed her.

"Jewelllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!" Eduardo screamed loudly as tears roll down his face.

A few kilometres away,Blu and the rest are still on their way to the pit of doom when they heard Eduardo s screams.

"What was that?" Nico asked,hiding behind Pedro.

"That sounded like Eduardo,we need to hurry," Blu said as they continued flying.

"You monster," Eduardo said as he kneeled on the ground with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"It isn't my fault that you have to pay for your action," Max said as he stood in front of Eduardo.

"Now you will pay for yours!" Eduardo shouted as he tackled Max causing both of them to roll across the platform, nearly falling at the other end.

"You fool you think you can defeat me?" Max said with a evil smile as he stood back up.

"I will wipe that smile off your face personally!"Eduardo shouted as he stood back up and charged at Max.

Around the pit of doom,the military macaws and the blue macaws continued the war.

Two blue macaws surrounded a military macaw with their wings curled into a fist.

"You take the right eye,I take the left eye," One of the blue macaw told the other.

The military macaw tried to fly away but was punched in both eyes before he could,giving him two black eyes.

Not far away under a tree,A military macaw and a blue macaw both had sticks in their talons and they started using the sticks to fight each other like fencings

Thhme fight continued with nobe of them gaining the upper hand as they kept blocking each others attack.

When the military macaw got an opportunity, he struck the blue macaw straight into the groin, causing the blue macaw to drop the stick and fainting in pain.

Not far away,Blu and the rest are nearing the Pit Of Doom as they could hear the sound of the war.

"We're getting close but it seems like we're too late," Blu told the rest with a worried expression on his face.

Back on the platform, Max and Eduardo are still engaged in their battle.

Eduardo dodge one of Max attacks and headbutt him in the chest.

The impact caused Max to cough out blood but he showed no signs that he was going to give up.

Max yelled out a battle cry as he tackled Eudardo down and pinned him down with his talons grabbing Eduardos neck.

Max curled his left wing into fist and was about to punch Eduardo when he was tackled off Eduardo by Blu.

The impact caused Max to roll a few feet away.

"Need help?" Blu asked as he stretched his wings out.

"Thanks," Eduardo said as he grabbed Blus wings and put himself back up.

Summer,Nico,Pedro,Carla,Bia,Tiago,Rafael, Roberto and Cyan landed shortly afterwards.

"Sir where's Jewel?"Blu asked.

Eduardo froze,as tears started his eyes again.

"Max...Max killed her,I couldn't save her I'm sorry Blu," Eduardo said with his head hung low.

Blu and the rest couldn't believe what they heard,a mixed emotion of sadness and anger filled Blu.

"You...you will pay," Blu shouted in anger as charged at Max.

"Blu this isn't the plan we're supposed to stop the war not join it,I mean Summer can this war," Cyan shouted but was ingored by Blu.

"Summer?" Max said as he looked over and saw Summer standing there.

As Max was distracted by Summer,he wasn't aware enough to block one of Blus punches.

Blu punched Max acrossed the fave which caused several of his feathers to fall off.

(4 more chapters to go,be sure to review:)


	24. The end

"Ugh..." Max grunted in Pain as he stared at Blu.

"Dad,Blu,Stop the fight!" Summer shouted but was completely ignored.

"You will pay!" Blu shouted.

Blu charged at Max and tried to kick him in the stomach.

But Max managed to grab onto Blus talons with his own.

Max picked Blu up and threw him across the landed face first ,causing his nose to start bleeding.

Blu used his wings to wipe away the blood.

"Why do you keep coming back up?"Max said as he walked around Blu like a shark circling it's Prey.

" You want to know why,"Blu said as he used his wings to help him get back on his talons.

"Cause you killed Jewwweeeellllll!" Blu shouted with tears in his eyes as he charged at Max.

Max once again dodges in time and before Blu could recover from the attack,Max grabbed Blu by the neck and pinned him to the ground.

"You're not even thinking Blu,you are letting your anger control your actions," Max exclaimed as he stared at Blu who was slowly choking to death in his talons.

"We have to help him!" Roberto exclaimed but Blu immediately used his wings to gesture for him stop.

"Like a said this...is between me and him,stay...out of this!" Blu exclaimed in between breath.

"You will join your wife soon," Max exclaimed as he dragged Blu across the platform to the edge.

"Ready to die," Max whispered evilly at Blu as he leaned forward with his head just few a few cm away from Blus head.

Max stood back up and started laughing hysterically.

"You...are a...mad ...bird," Blu said weakly as he was losing consciousness.

"Those were the same exact words your wife said before I killed her,"Max said as he applied all his Weight on his left talon which was grabbing onto Blus neck.

The weight started to crush Blus neck,Blu could feel his bones breaking under all that pressure.

Blu could feel his body shutting down,he lost all control of his body and he knows that his brain will shut down next.

" Was this the end?I'm I destined not to be able to avenge Jewel? "Blu thought as he closed his eyes,waiting for death to take him away.

Max started laughing evilly as he watched his prey die in his talon.

"No!"Summer shouted as she kicked Max straight off Blu,causing Max to fly halfway across the platform and landing face down.

"I thought I told you to stay out if it," Blu said as Summer helped him get back up.

"I'm not going to stand there and watch him kill me friend,"Summer replied.

"Summer how could you,I'm your father," Max said as he got back on his talons.

The fight between the two tribe stopped as all birds focus their attention on Max and Summer.

"You're not my father!My father is not a monster and he doesn't kill!" Summer shouted with tears in her eyes.

"I only did what I did because I love you,I wanted to get revenge for you " Max said and for the first time ever,tears started to form in his eyes.

"Then why did you have to kill Jewel,she's innocent,she has three kids,now you left them with no mother!"Summer shouted,using her wings to point at the three kids who was all crying from what is happening.

"Jewel was never meant to die!It was all an accident, Everything I said was just to scare her and Eduardo," Max said as

He turned to look at the three crying kids and started to feel guilty for the things he done.

"What...have I done,"Max mumbled as he collapsed onto his knees and started to sob.

Eduardo and the rest of the birds stood at the side not believing what they are seeing.

"Dad!"Summer yelled as she run over and hugged Max.

Max was shocked by this but decided to not ask question but instead embraced her daughter in a warm hug.

"This is my father,not that monster," Summer said with her head buried in Max chest.

Max stoked Summer with his wings before he sat her down softly on the ground and stood back up to face Eduardo.

"Eduardo,I'm...sorry for everything I have done," Max apologized with his head hung low.

"It isn't me who you should apologised to,It's them," Eduardo said softly as he pointed to the three kids.

Max started to walk towards the kids causing them to back away in fear.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you," Max said in a sweet tone as he slowly approached them.

"You...killed our mother,"Bia said with tears flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry,my actions have left you with no mother and I will do anything if you would forgive me," Max hung his head down as he waited for the kids to say something.

"What is done can't be undone, the most important thing is that you learn from your actions and you do your best to fix all the troubles your actions have created," Blu said with one if his wings on Max shoulder.

"So you... Forgive me?" Max asked as he wiped away his tears.

"Yes cause I'm pretty sure that Jewel would have forgave you too," Blu replied as he looked up at the sky.

"Thanks," Max said,giving Blu a weak smile.

Max turned his attention back to the kids.

"If what dad said is true, I forgive you,"Bia said smiling at Max.

" Me too,"Carla said.

Everyone turned their attention on to Tiago who is looking down on his talons, looking like he was still deciding whether to forgive Max.

After a few seconds of silent,Tiago lifted his head up and said,"I forgive you."

"Thank you for your forgiveness," Max said as he wiped away his tears.

"Nico, you crying?" Pedro asked.

The little bird hiccupped. "It's a heavy moment and I'm very vulnerable right now."

"Come here, let me get you a hug," Pedro said, crying along with him.

"That's the father I know," Summer said as she wrapped her wings around her father.

Blu and the rest of the birds smiled looking at what is happening.

"Eduardo I have a confession to make," Roberto said as he walked over to Eduardo.

"What is it?"Eduardo asked.

Roberto took a deep breath and said," The fire was set by me,i was behind Jewels disappearance."

Roberto hung his head down as he waited for Eduardo to shout at him.

"Let's just forget about everything that happened in the past week and move on,we lost our home,we can always find a new one and I know you only did what you did for your sister," Eduardo said much to Roberto's surprise.

"But that doesn't mean you wouldn't have any punishment for what you did,your punishment is to find us a new hone yourself,you got it" Eduardo said.

"Of course sir,"Roberto replied as he placed his wings over Cyans shoulders.

" Good to have you back Cyan,"Eduardo said,smiling at her.

"It's good to be back," Cyan replied as she rest her head onto Robertos shoulder.

Eduardo turned his attention to Blu.

"Look Blu I'm sorry I've been so hush on you and almost executed youso are we cool?" Eudardo asked as he held out a talon much to Blus surprise.

"We're cool,"Blu said as he accepted Eduardo's talon shake.

(A few days later)

"Today we have all gathered to mourn the loss of a fellow Bird called Jewel," A blue macaw said as they rest of the birds present lower their head in sadness.

"Now we will invite Jewels mate to give a eulogy," The bird said as Blu slowly made his way to the front.

"Jewel was the best mate anyone could ever ask for and now we don't even have her body to give her a proper burial," Blu stopped as he wiped away his tears.

A few kilometres from where the funeral service was held,Felipe and a few red macaws are playing in the Pit Of Doom.

"Catch the nut Nex!" Felipe shouted as he threw the ball to another red macaw called Nex.

Nex tried to catch the nut but failed which cause it to fall into a huge tree growing beside the Centre platform.

"No worries I will get in," Nex told Felipe as he flew down and landed on the branch,"Nex wander along the beaches of the tree and soon disappeared from view as he was covered by the leaves of the tree.

"Nex!" Felipe called out to him after he was gone for a few minutes.

"Felipe come quick!" Nex shouted from the tree.

"What is it?" Felipe asked as he landed beside Nex.

"See for yourself," Nex replied as he stood aside,revealing a unconscious Jewel behind him.

"Eduardo's daughter,"Felipe said as he walked towards Jewel.

Felipe placed his wings on Jewel chest to look for any sign of life.

"Is she alive?" Nex asked.

"She's alive but we need to help her immediately, let's get her out of here," Felipe said as he carefully gripped into Jewels shoulders and flew away back to the red macaw tribe.

(A few hours later)

Inside a hollow at the red macaw tribe,Felipe and Nex are inside a hollow,taking care of Jewel.

Jewel have been cleaned up and her injuries have been covered up with leaves.

"So Felipe when are you going to tell Eduardo that Jewel is still alive," Nex asked as he laid down.

"We will wait until she wakes up first,then we will tell Eduardo," Felipe replied as he let out a sigh.

Back at the pit of doom,all the blue macaws have returned back to their temporary nest beside the Pit of doom.

Inside the Gunderson family nest,everything was quiet except for the occasional sound of sniffing.

Blu leaned against the wall of the hollow and stared into blank space all he could think about is Jewel,everything else doesn't matter to him at all.

Eduardo sat against the wall of the hollow with tears in his eyes.

As for the kids they have fallen asleep along with Nico and Pedro.

Back at the red macaws tribe,Felipe and Nex are both dozing off when they heard a faint cough coming from Jewel.

Felipe and Nex both rushed beside Jewel

"Jewel can you hear me?" Felipe asked as Jewel opened her eyes blinking several time to regain her vision

"Felipe?"Jewel said weakly as she tried to sat up but immediately fell back down in pain.

"Try not to move to much,"Felipe ordered.

"Nex take care of her,I'm going to get her family," Felipe took flight and headed to the Pit Of Doom.

After a few minutes of flying,Felipe arrived at the Gunderson family nest.

Felipe slowly made his way into the hollow.

"Guys,I have great news!" Felipe said but But was ignored by everyone.

Felipe slowly made his way beside Blu and placed his left wing onto Blus left shoulder.

"Blu," Felipe said softly.

"What is it?" Blu replied weakly,not even bothering to turn around to face Felipe.

"It's about Jewel," Felipe said as he sat down beside Blu.

"She is already dead,"Blu replied as tears flow down his eyes.

Felip took a deep breath and said," No she's not dead."

"What are you talking about!Is this some sort of sick JOKE!" Blu stood up and shouted at Felipe,which startled Felipe and everyone in the nest,even causing Bia,Tiago,Carla,Nico and Pedro to wake up from their sleep

"No it's not,she safe we me back at my tribe,if you don't believe me I will show you"Felipe stood up and said as he pointed to the direction of his tribe.

"Fine,we will go but if this is some kind of Joke you're dead," Blu and the rest of the bird in the hollow flew out and followed Felipe to Jewel.

Back at the red macaw tribe,Nex and Jewel are still inside the nest,having a conversation with each other.

"Don't worry,Felipe should be returning with you family soon," Nex reassured Jewel as he gave her a light pet on her shoulders.

"Thanks for saving me," Jewel said smiling at Nex.

"The relationship between our tribe may be not that good but we're not so heartless to leave you there to rot and die,"Nex said which caused Jewel to chuckle.

"So what happened to you?" Nex asked with his head cocked to the left.

"I don't really remember much except...oh yeah!what happened to the war who won?" Jewel asked.

"No one won,when Max discovered that his daughter is alive and he started to feel guilty and asked for forgiveness and your family forgave him,"Nex replied.

"Oh that's good,wait Summer is alive?"Jewel said with a shock expression.

"Yap,"Nex smiled at Jewel until he heard someone shouting his name from outside the hollow.

Nex turned his head to face the entrance and soon Felipe landed inside the hollow.

" How are you,"Felipe asked,looking at Jewel.

"I'm fine,thanks for your concern," Jewel said,smiling at him.

"WOW dude,you have to slow..." Blu was in the middle of a sentence but stopped when he saw Jewel.

"Jew...el...," Blu stutter, as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Blu!" Jewel screamed happily as Blu run to her and embraced her in a warm hug.

"Jewel promise you will never leave me again," Blu said with tears of joys flowing down his eyes.

"I never will," Jewel replied,the warm hug from Blu blocks away any pain from her injuries.

Blu and Jewel parted from the hug as the rest of the birds came into the hollow.

"Jewel!" Eduardo shouted happily as he run over to jewel and embraced her in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you," Eduardo said.

"It's okay dad I'm fine," Jewel reassured Eduardo a snuggled her head onto Eduardo neck.

"Mum!" The kids shouted as they run to Jewel.

"Come here you three," Jewel said as she picked them up with her uninjured wing.

"We missed you mom,"Carla,Bia and Tiago said in unison.

" I missed you guys to,"Jewel said As she planted a kiss in each of their fore head.

Jewel sat the kids down slowly,when she noticed that Roberto is also here.

"Jewel,I know I screwed up with all the things I have done but I know asking for your..."Roberto was halfway through when Jewel placed her wing tip onto his beak to stop him from talking.

" This things happened in the past,let's just forget about them and focus on what is to come in the future and beside I know you did what you did for a good reason,"Jewel said as she removed her wing tip from Roberto's beak and back to her side as she looked behind Roberto and smiled

At Cyan.

When Jewel thiuht that was the her last visitor,Summer entered the hollow.

"Hey Jewel," Summer said smiling at Jewel.

"Summer how did you survive you were taken away by the jaguars," Jewel asked.

"I'm pretty sure everyone here is interested to know how you survive," Blu added.

"While after that captured me,I flet unconscious and surprisingly they didn't eat me they brought me to some where I didn't know where was I.I woke up and there was no sign of them,I wandered off but they caught me again but I was lucky enough to escape but little did I know I was flying further away from after that I hit my head and sort lost some of memories and most importantly, I forgot how to fly,so I spent the last twelve years trying to get back home on foot and trying to reach myself how to fly,"Summer said as the rest of the birds listened.

" While the thing is you're back with us safe and sound,"Jewel said,hugging Summer.

"While looks like everything is wrapping up quite nicely," Blu said as he walked over to Jewel and kissed her.

The love birds enjoyed ervey moment of the kiss as the sun settled.

(Few weeks later)

Jewel injuries have healed and Nico,Pedro and Rafael are planning to back to Rio.

"So Blu I guess we are going to say good bye in a few days time," Rafael said sadly as he did not want to leave his friend.

"Why can't you come back with us?" Pedro asked.

"Jewel will never agree to that," Blu siad and as soon as he mentioned about Jewel,she landed beside them.

"Agree to what?"Jewel asked.

" Oh nothing,"Blu replied smiling nervously.

"You're thinking about going back to Rio aren't you," Jewel said with her eyes half closed.

"How did you know that," Blu asked amazed.

"We been together for so long I tell what is on your mind just by looking at you,"Jewel replied smiling at Blu.

" And what makes you think I wouldn't agreed to that?"Jewel said which made Blu widened his eyes in excitement.

"So you are saying we are moving back to Rio?" Blu asked to make sure he understood what Jewel meant.

"Yes," Jewel replied,nodding her head.

"But I thought you like being out here it the wild,"Blu asked with a curious eye brow raised.

" To be honest Blu,we had it all in Rio,the jungle that is already very wild and like what they said,Rio is the wildest place on earth and I kind of miss being able to party everyday,"Jewel replied.

"Did you damag your head head too?" Blu joked.

"Haha very funny," Jewel said sarcastically.

"But will your Dad agree to that?" Blu asked and once again as soon as he mentioned about Eduardo,he landed beside them.

"Agree to what?" Eduardo asked.

"Dad,I was just thinking hat maybe you will like to come back with us to live in Rio," Jewel asked.

"You're going back to Rio," Eudardo said,looking at Jewel.

"Ah...yes," Jewel replied as she braced herself for Eduardo to scold her.

"While you're no longer my little girl and from what had happened in the past fewonths since you came,I saw that you made the right choice to be with Blu and I'm sure that Blu here will be able to keep you save while you are in Rio,Wouldn't you Blu?" Eduardo said looking at Blu waiting for him to answer.

"Yes sir,I promise to keep Jewel save no matter what," Blu replied as he put his wings around Jewels shoulders.

"Very while,but..I can't go back with you guys and leave the tribe,I'm sorry," Eduardo said as he looked away from Jewel.

"It's OK Dad,we will visit frequently, maybe once every three months?" Jewel said,putting both her wings on Eduardos shoulders.

"Sure that sound great," Eduardo replied.

The day had finally come,Blu,his family and his friends are going back to Rio.

"Bye Dad," Jewel said as she hugged her father one last time.

"Be save," Eduardo said as he kissed Jewel on the fore head.

"Be good to your parents," Eduardo said smiling at Carla,Bia and Tiago.

"We will," The three replied.

"Take good care of your family Blu,"Eduardo said as he placed his wings on Blus shoulders.

" I will sir,"Blu reassured him.

After they were done saying their final goodbye,they were about to leave when Cyan stopped them.

"Wait I'm coming too!"Cyan shouted.

"Cyan?" Jewel said with her head cocked to the left.

"I figure I should expand my horizon and explore new places," Cyan said.

"While in that case welcome on board," Jewel happily welcomed her.

(Few days later in the Samba Club)

"Hey everyone we are back miss us!"Pedro shouted and all the birds in the Samba club started cheering loudly.

"Let's get this party started!" Nico shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Now this is what we will be missing if we stayed in the Amazon," Jewel said smiling at Blu.

"Yap,come here you,"Blu said as he dragged Jewel over and kiss her.

Vku and Jewel parted form the kiss and started dancing.

" Here want some drinks?"Cyan offered as she held two orange juice in her wings.

"Thanks," Blu and Jewel thanked her as they took the orange juice from her.

"Hey Blu,Jewel,Cyan you guys ready?" Nico asked.

"Sure," The three replied as they walked to the centre of the club to join Nico,Pedro,Rafael,Luiz and the kids.

Nico,passed each of them a microphone as he speak into his to get the attention of everyone.

"Everyone feel free to sing with us!" Nico said as the music changed.

Jewel:Seems like everybody's got a price  
I wonder how they sleep at night

Cyan:When the sale comes first and the truth comes stop for a minute and smile.

Blu:Everybody look to the left,Everybody look to the right

Rafael:Can you feel that yeah, we paying with love tonight.

Luiz:It ain't about the money

Cyan:It's not about the money, money, money.

Nico:We don't need your money, money, money.

Pedro:We just wanna make the world dance.

Together:Forget about the price tag.  
It ain't about the Uh cha-ching, cha-ching.

Blu and Jewel:It ain't about the Yeah ba-bling, make the world dance,Forget about the price tag.

Carla:Price tag...  
(forget about the price tag)

Jewel:Hey hey hey hey

Jewel:Won't you come see about me.  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby.  
Tell me your troubles and doubts.  
Giving me everything inside and out.

Jewel:Don't you (you're amazing), forget about me (just the way you are)

Jewel:As you walk on by, will you call my name

Cyan:As you walk on by, will you call my name

Jewel:As you walk on by, will you call my name

Jewel and Cyan:I say la, sha la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

Nico:Tonight, I will love, love you tonight.  
Give me everything tonight.

Pedro:For all we know, we might not get tomorrow.

Nico and Pedro:Let's do it tonight

Blu:Forget what they say All I care is play  
I want you tonight,

Jewel:Grab somebody sexy tell them hey

Rafael:Give me everything tonight

Luiz:Give me everything tonight

Pedro:Take advantage of tonight  
(what's up)'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle  
Perform for princess  
But tonight I can make you my queen  
And make love to you endless.  
It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money  
Keep flowin' hustlers move beside  
So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing.  
I got it locked up like Lindsey Lohan.

Pedro:Put it on my lap, baby  
I make you feel right, baby  
Can't promise tomorrow,  
But I promise tonight!  
Darlin'

Nico:Excuse me, but I might drink a little more, than I should tonight.  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
(don't you forget about me)  
And baby I will make you feel so good yeah tonight,  
Carla:'Cause we might not get tomorrow, tonight.  
Night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, uh!

Jewel:Hands up up up up!

Cyan:I put my hand up up up!

Together:Don't you, forget about me. (Party in the USA)

Together:Tonight, I will love, love you tonight.  
Give me everything tonight,  
For all we know, we might not get tomorrow.

Let's do it tonight!

The sing ended and all the birds in the Samba club cheered loudly as they took a bow.

"Now that was epic," Jewel said as she grabbed Blu over to her and kissed him.

The party continued for the rest of the night,a good way to forget about the horrors that happened in the Amazon.

(That's the end of the story hope you guys enjoyed it an DBE sure to write a review and the sequel will be up very soon:)


	25. day after party

(Forgot to upload this,follish me:)but thie is to set the events for the sequel.)

It's beautiful day in the city of Rio De Janeiro,everyone is out doing their normal things,except for the Gunderson a whole night of hard core partying,the love birds have fallen I'll,very ill.

"Mom,Dad,you sure you're fine?"Bia asked.

"A...no," Blu replied but his voice was barely audible due to his sore throat.

"Don't worry kids..'cough'..we will be fine," Jewel said as she started coughing.

"Mom,Dad,you need help,"Tiago said.

"Yeah we are going to get Tulio," Carla added as Bia and Tiago nodded their head in agreement.

"No,kids it's to dangerous,you make get captured by smugglers,"Blu disapprove the idea but the kids had their mind set on it.

"We are going," Tiago said.

"No I do not allow you to go!"Blu tried to shout but still is voice was still barely audible.

"Oh yeah,what position are you in to stop us?" Carla said which made Blu realize that she was right,she was to weak to stop them.

"Don't worry we will be back with help," Bia reassured.

"Alright we can't stop you,but be careful," Jewel said as Bia walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"We will," Bia said.

"Let's not waste any more time," Bia said and with that,the three took flight and soon disappeared from Blu and Jewels view.

"Hey Blu don't...'cough'...you think we might have...'cough'...over reacted a little bit?"Jewel asked.

"What do you mean we have overreacted,"Blu replied.

"I mean the aviary is like just 200 metres,"Jewel chuckled.

"Yeah maybe we over reacted a little bit,"Blu agreed as he laid down beside Jewel.

After a short flight,Bia,Tiago and Carla arrived at the aviary.

Bia knock on Tulio's window to get his heard the knocking and turned to face the window.

When he saw them,a smile appeared on his face as he walked towards the window.

"Hey guys,"Tulio greeted them as he opened the window to allow then to fly in.

The three landed on Tulio's desk and waited for Tulio to come over.

"So what brings the three of you here?"Tulio asked as Bia gestured for him to give her a pen and pencil.

"Our parents are Duck and we need you to come and help them,"Bia wrote and passed the paper to Tulio.

"Oh dear,that sounds bad,I will get my medical kit and we will go right away!"Tulio said with a sense of agency.

Tulio got his medical kit and together with,Carla,Bia and Tiago left the aviary and headed to their nest.

"Hey Bia,Mom and Dad haven't got breakfast yet,maybe we should get them breakfast,"Carla suggested.

"Your are right,but shouldn't we tell Tulio first?"Bia said

"How?you don't have a pen or a paper,"Carla asked.

"You are right,maybe we should just go without telling him,"Bia said with a worried face as she knew that that was not a good idea,but that was the only option.

"So if you two are done chit chatting,maybe we can go now,"Tiago said.

"Don't be so impatient,"Carla shouted as they flew off to where most of the fruits are in the jungle.

Tulio continues to walk,unaware that the three kids are no longer following him.

Tulio reached the tree and to his horror,he could not find any signs of the three kids.

"Carla,Bia,Tiago!"Tulio shouted at the top of his lungs.

Inside the nest,Blu and Jewel were sleeping but are awaken by Tulio's shouting.

"What was that?"Jewel asked,annoyed that her sleep was disturbed.

"It sounded like Tulio,"Blu said but his sore throat had gotten so bad that his voice was now so soft that is was almost impossible to hear.

"What did you say?"Jewel asked.

"Blu took a deep breath and said,"I said i think it was Tulio."

"Oh,"Jewel said as she nodded her head.

After getting no response from the three kids,Tulio decided to help Blu and Jewel first.

After a exhausting three minutes climb,Tulio reached the hollow.

"Hey guys,"Tulio greeted them as he put on his gloves.

Blu and Jewel simply squawk in response.

"Where are the kids?"Jewel asked with a worried face but Tulio even thought all Tulio could hear was a squawk,seeing Jewels worried face,he immediately knew what she was asking.

"They are back at the aviary,"Tulio lied to prevent Blu and Jewel from getting too worried.

"Now I will bring the both of you down so I can help you,"Tulio slowly picked both Blu and Jewel up and placed the on his Blu and Jewel got a secured gripped of his shoulders,Tulio slowly made his way down the tree.

A few kilometres away,Bia,Carla and Tiago have reached the area where most of the fruits trees are growing and have collected the fruits.

"Do you think we have enough?"Carla asked as she looked at both Tiago and Bia who both have fruits in their talons.

"1 papayas,2 oranges and 1 apple,"Bia counted.

"That should be enough,"Carla said,as the two talked,Tiago lost interest and flew away on his own.

"Hey where's Tiago?"Bia asked as she looked around for any sign of her little brother.

"Tiago!"Bia and Carla both shouted.

"I'm here!"Tiago shouted from a cave.

Bia and Carla both let out a sigh as they flew over to where Tiago is.

"What are you doing here?"Bia asked as she landed beside Tiago.

"While your chit chat board me so I decided to come adventuring myself,"Tiago replied as he used his wings to gestured at the cave.

"So what's inside Mr Adventurer,"Carla teased.

"While I found three shining stone,"Tiago replied as revealed three shining stones in his wings.

"Wow I never seen anything like it before,"Bia commented as she took a closed look at the stones.

"So where do you think it came from?"Carla asked.

"I don't know,"Bia replied,shrugging her shoulders.

"While time to go back,"Bia announced when the three stones started to glow even brighter.

"Ah..what's going on?"Tiago asked nervously.

"I don't know,"Bia replied as Tiago threw the three stones on to the ground and backed away in fear.

The three stones started glowing even brighter and what is more shocking is that the stones started to float and flew straight for Bia,Tiago and Carla.

The three froze in fear as the three rocks flew straight for their rocks stopped in front of their forehead and slowly fused into their head.

"What was that?"Tiago asked trembling in fear as he felt his forehead.

"I don't know...But let's pretend that nothing happen,"Bia said as the three took flight out of the cave and headed back home.

Back at the Gunderson family tree,Tulio have finished his treatment for Blu and Jewel.

"You two will be fine,just get more rest,"Tulio instructed as he kept away his equipment.

Blu and jewel both squawk happily at Tulio as a way to say thanks.

"Mom,Dad we are back!"Bia shouted as the three landed.

When Tulio saw them,he heaved a sigh of relief.

"We got food,"Bia said.

"Thanks kids,we can eat once we get back to our hollow,"Jewel thanked them as she got back on her talons.

"Bye,guys,"Tulio said as he walked off.

"Bye,"The Gunderson family said as they waved their wings.

The family flew back to their nest and enjoyed the fruits.

But one question was on the three kids mind,what was the shining rock,why did it fuse with them and what effect will it have on them,for now their question is left unanswered and no one else knows about it,at least that is what they think.


	26. deleted part (1)

With all their goodbyes said,the birds took flight and headed to the direction of Rio as Eduardo and the rest of the tribe waved their final goodbye.

Eduardo gazed into the sky as Jewel disappeared into the distance,he was so deep in thoughts that he didn't realised that MiMi had walked beside him.

"I'm proud of you Bro,"MiMi said as she put one of her wings on Eduardo's shoulders.

"What are you proud of ?"Eduardo asked with his head cocked.

"You have changed a lot in the past month,you learned to trust Jewel and you also learned to accept Blu for who he is and that is something that I'm very proud of,"MiMi explained with sparkles in her eyes.

"You are right,"Eduardo agreed as they both turned to watch the setting sun.

"Sir,are you okay?"Roberto asked as he fluttered down beside them.

"I'm fine,"Eduardo replied with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Good to see that,"Roberto smiled back at Eduardo.

"Why did you just let your Sister go?"MiMi inquired with a incredulous look on her face.

A faint smile appeared on Roberto's face before he replied,"Cause not matter where she goes,she is always home in my heart."

"Wise words my friend,"Eduardo walked over to Roberto and pulled his around his shoulders in a brotherly way.

"So Roberto,have you found as a home yet?"Eduardo inquired.

"I Will,soon,Roberto replied.

Eduardo chuckled and he said,"Take your time my friend."

"Hey Eduardo!"A voice called him from the sky.

All three of them looked at the direction where the voice came from and they saw Felipe approaching.

Felipe touched down next to them.

"Eduardo,I've been discussing with my tribe about the Brazil Nut Grove situation and we decided to give you back your share of the Grove with no condition at all,"Felipe informed them which caused all their beaks to drop opened in disbelief of what they just heard.

"Are you serious?"Eduardo asked.

"Yes,"Felipe replied,reassuringly.

"But why?"Roberto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"After the war between you and the military Macaws tribe,we realised that we should really try and mend the relationship between out two tribe so that we can prevent such a war from breaking out between our two tribe,"Felipe explained as Eduardo nodded his head in agreement to what Felipe said.

" Thanks Felipe, "Eduardo thanked him as he offered a wing shake.

Felipe accepted the wing shake with a smile on his face.

A few hours later,Blu and the gang had hitch a ride on a paddle boat.

Both Jewel and Blu sat next to each other on the roof as they sailed a crossed the peaceful river under the moonlight.

"I'm having a hard time processing all that is happening,I mean it feels like it was jusy yesterday that we were taking the paddle boat to the jungle," Blu told Jewel.

"Time sure flies," Jewel sigh as she rested her head on Blu's shoulder.

"It does,especially when you are with your love ones," Blu agreed which made Jewel cooed.

Jewel took a deep breath in and said,"Goodbye fresh Jungle air and hello stinky city air."

Blu chuckled and said,"Come on the city air isn't really that stinky. "

"Yeah maybe you're right," Jewel and Blu both turned to face each other as they leaned closer to each other for a kiss.

Their beaks touched and they greatly enjoyed every moment of it.

After a few seconds,Jewel departed form the kiss and said,"Maybe it's time for us to sleep. "

"I agreed," Blu agreed as he let out a yawn.

Both Blu and Jewel got up and they walked to join the rest of their friends and kids who are already asleep.

Blu laid down first followed by Jewel.

"Goodnight love hawk," Jewel snuggled her head onto Blu's chest.

"Good night," Blu replied.

Soon the love birds while asleep as they sail acrossed the river.


	27. Funny chapter (1)

(A last serious version of when Blu,Jewel encountered Max in the hollow, hope you enjoyed it)

The love birds separated from their passionate kiss when they heard clapping coming from the entrance of the the hollow.

They turned to face the entrance and saw Max approaching as he clapped his wings sarcastically.

"That was soooooooo,"Max was in the middle of his sentence when his talon was caught in a vine,causing him to trip over and face landed straight into a paddle of water.

Blu and Jewel stared awkwardly at Max as he got back up.

"What are you two looking at!"Max exclaimed,trying to sound threatening.

"You know,you will be much more threatening if we did not just see you trip over a vine and fall,"Blu exclaimed as Jewel snickered.

"You two will not be...,"Max Stopped when he felt that he was going to sneeze.

"Ha cho,"Max sneezed as the sound echoed through out the whole hollow and some of his saliva even came out too.

"Ew,"Jewel said with a disgusted face.

"What's wrong,Max got a cold?"Blu said in a insulting tone.

"Where was I?"Max asked as he tried to remember where he stopped.

"You were at the part where you said you will let us go,"Jewel replied,just to mess around with him.

"You think I'm dumb!"Max exclaimed as he walked over to Jewel in a intimidating way.

When he was about a metreaway from Jewel,he felt that he stepped into something looked down at his talons and saw that he had stepped onto his own mucous.

"Ew!"Max exclaimed as he lifted up his talon and started shaking it to get the mucous off.

Blu and Jewel could not help but laugh at how silly he looks.

"You are officially no longer as threatening as you were a day ago,"Jewel commented which made Max even angrier.

"You will regret you even said that!"Max exclaimed as He swing his wing up and swing it back down,obviously trying to slap Jewel.

But,fortunately for Jewel and Unfortunately for Max,He overestimated the length of his wing,so the tip of his wing missed Jewel's face by a few millimetres, with nothing in the way to stop his wing momentum,his wing swung back up and he ended up slapping himself in the face.

"Ouch!"He grunted in pain as Jewel laughed out loud.

Mae looked at Jewel with a sinister face and said,"You won't be laughing after I'm done with you."

"The two of you will soon join your friend in EXECUTION!"Max exclaimed dramatically with his wing spread opened and that dramatic moment was accompanied by the sound of thunder in the background which also lighted up the dark hollow.

Blu and Jewel's eyes widened in horror at the thought of their friends being executed.

"Why are you doing this?"Blu asked with his face red in anger.

"Why am I doing this?"Maw repeated sarcastically.

"Because I want REVENGE!"Max exclaimed dramatically again and once again the dramatic moment was accompanied by the thunder in the background.

"Why is it that every time when you say something dramatic,that will always be thunder?" Blu asked with his head cocked.

"That means that Thor likes me," Max replied as both Jewel and Blu shot him a dubious look.

Max saw them looking at him with that look and said,"Alright I'm joking,you will have to sign up on a contact with Thor for this special service."

"O...k...,"Blu said as he turned to face Jewel.

"Now,if you have no further questions... Guards!" Max waited for a few seconds but the guards did not appear.

"Guards!" Max shouted again but yet again no guards came.

"Where are my guards!" Max shouted to the forest outside the hollow that they are in.

"We are here sir!" A voice called out from another hollow next them.

"What are you two doing!you are supposed to be keeping guard outside this hollow"Max shouted to the two guards.

"We were guarding it,but then the light rain became a thunder storm," The guard explained which caused Max to smacked his forehead with his wing in disbelief.

"What a bunch of useless morons," Max exclaimed as he walked back to Blu and Jewel.

"You two seat tight here,I will get my guards and affter I get rid of you guys,my ultimate plan will BEGIN!" Max exclaimed wih his wings spread out.

"That was dramatic,but where is the thunder?" Blu asked.

"This service doesn't work all the time," Max explained.

"I will try that again," Max cleared his throat and shouted,"My ultimate plan will BEGIN,"and once again there was no thunder.

"Stupid Unreliable service!" Max cursed with his wing clenched in anger.

"I will come back for you two later," He said to Blu and Jewel as he took flight out of the moment he flew out of the hollow,he was strike by lightning.

"Ow!" His screams echoed throughout the whole forest.

"I'm okay!" He annocuned.

Jewel turned to face Blu and said,"we didn't even ask if his okay."

"We are in a kids film Jewel,there can't be any death in a kids film,so he had to say that to acknowledged that his not dead," Blu explained to Jewel at the same time he broke the fourth wall.


End file.
